Abe's POV
by Rozka4eva
Summary: This story is in Abe's POV. We find out more about everybody's favourite Turkish mobster as we dive into his mind. What really happened between Ibrahim and Janine? How did Rose come to be about? And what exactly does Queen Tatiana have to do it all? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy. I will be doing all the scenes with Abe and Rose from Abe's POV+ more. And if you want me to do others where Abe has maybe listened to Rose's conversations with other people or just other ideas let me know. The first chapter is when Janine calls Abe to tell him that Rose is missing. And if you love or hate it REVIEW. No pressure. And if you have some suggestion for other FF's you want me to do, let me know. Sorry for the BLAB, will get on with the story..........**

**Usual disclaimers apply- I don't own VA as much as I wish I did sometimes -Especially Dimirti.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

I was sitting on the jet sipping wine when my cell rang. I was reluctant to answer it; my day had been terrible so far and my mood was far from patient.

Against my better judgment, I answered it and felt my mood rise rapidly when I heard the voice on the other end. How could she still do this to me?

"Mazur speaking", I said as I pressed the button.

"Ibrahim?", a small angelic voice answered.

"Janine", I gasped. "Um…Hi", she said. Why was Janine Hathaway-my lover from 18 years ago-calling me?

"Janine, how can I help you?", I asked trying to keep the belief out of my voice.

"Well…", she began, like she didn't know how to finish. "You can't help me, it's Rose." , she said really fast.

"What about Rose?", I asked. She was our daughter. I had never met her but heard stories about her practically every week.

"She's gone missing", Janine said, breaking me out of my thoughts. There was pure horror in her voice when she spoke again. I was to shocked to reply.

"Oh Abe, I just don't know what to do…", her voice broke, and I wished she was here so I could wrap my arms around her and comfort her.

I finally got my voice back, "What do you mean she's missing?", I needed all the information if I was going to find my daughter. Which I was.

"I just got a call from the headmistress saying that she just gave in her resignation and left the Academy this morning."

"I thought she was going to graduate and protect the Dragomir Princess?", I asked. "She was", Janine replied."But she said she had something she needed to take care of first."

"Like what?", I asked

"I don't know", she said "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Goodbye Abe."

"Goodbye Janine", she hung up before I could say anything else, and I felt my mood plummet.

It sucked that after 18 years she still held my heart in her capable hands, but continued to break it piece by piece everyday she was away from me.

All I knew was that I would find my daughter and someday-hopefully soon- I would get back my Janine and have my happy ending.

**So what did you think? Am I a hopeful or hopeless? Review and tell me. Will try and update as soon as possible, and tell me which scenes you want besides the ones where Rose knows Abe is there? Or should he not sneak around listening in on Rose's conversations? You have your say................**

**Goodbye**

**Ruby ( Rozka4eva) xoxox**

**P.S- Rozka stand for Roza+ Dimka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. This is after Rose has met Sydney, and Abe has learnt her location. This chapter is dedicated to minnibrooke01 and twinkle951. Minnibrooke01 was the first person to review and twinkle951 and minnibrooke01 are the first people to add me to story alert. And both in the first few hours of being posted. Thanks so much guys. And minnibrooke01 I am glad you like my story. So I am loading this on earlier than I expected. Now on to the story.....**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Finally Found Her

It was during a meeting with a Zeklos prince that my cell started ringing.

Normally I wouldn't have answered it during such an important meeting, but I was sick of listening to the prince talk, and each time my cell rang I hoped it would be about Rose's whereabouts.

All my contacts knew to call me if they found her.

So far I had been disappointed. Three weeks had gone by and I had heard nothing. I had expected this call to be the same, bu I was very very wrong.

Today my life would change for good.

I asked the prince to excuse me, stepped outside, and answered my cell.

"Mazur speaking", I said.

"Abe, this is Max Waters the current Alchemist in charge of contacts in St. Petersburg." Great, Alchemist!

I hated the crazy, religious biggots,but had to deal with them constantly. We all did.

"What do you want?", I asked exasperated. I was disappointed yet again, but that was to be expected.

"Well, we've found Rose Hathaway. We were told to-", he began but I cut in.

"Where is she?", I fought to keep the longing out of my voice, but I don't think it worked, as he seemed mildly surprised when he answered.

"Well, St. Petersburg obviously, seeing as that is where I work", he answered.

Oops. Of course it was obvious, but I covered up my slip with attitude. "I know that you idiot", I snarled. "But I want her specific location", I finished.

He was scared at my abrupt change of manner, but answered anyway. Good choice.

"She is with one of my Alchemists Sydney Rice at a cafe on Long Street near-", he began but I cut in again.

"Do you know why she is in Russia?", I asked. This question was more important.

"Well, she was trying to find her to Baia", he said. Oh no... He continued,"She's been the one leaving strigoi bodies everywhere, and Sydney overheard her asking for directions to Baia", he finished.

"She's going to be a blood whore", I stated in disbelief. Janine wouldn't take this to well. But no. I wouldn't let her become one. Not my daughter. My only child.

Max mistaking my last statement as a question directed at him said, "Apparently, no" WHAT "Sydney asked her that and she said that she is looking for someone, and that it was none of her business anyway"

Whew... I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Max, meanwhile was waiting for instructions on what to do with Rose. I composed myself before talking.

"Right then", I began, voice hard and avoid of all emotion "Make sure this Sydney stays with her and takes her to Baia. She will have to stay with her until I meet up with them there."

"Okay", he replied, and I hung up on him.

I immediately called the airlines and had three tickets booked -for my two guardians and I- for a flight that afternoon for Novosibirsk.

Then we would be driving to Baia and I would be meeting my daughter for the first time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you have liked the first two chapters. There is much much more to come. Keep up the reviews, but you can also email me with your ideas and tips. Remember I want to hear what conversations you want also included. Look out for the newest update soon.**

**Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, again. This is the third chapter of the story. It is when Abe is boarding the plane. Today is just a quick one, and hardly counts as a chapter, but it is about what Abe is thinking and how he is processing things. Also I will be doing a poll for what the story should be called, as I think that it should have a proper name to give it some significance. Also thank you for the reviews. You don't know how much they mean. Now to the story..........**

**Usual disclaimers apply. AGAIN.**

Chapter 3: Hunts Over Kiddo

I really hoped Rose was telling the truth about not becoming a blood whore. But, I reminded myself, I had heard stories about her. She was dedicated, good under pressure, and was on the road to becoming a great guardian.

She was just like her mother in that way.

It would have to be a huge reason for her to drop-out and I was going to find out what that reason was.

Later that day I boarded the plane, after re-scheduling another meeting with the prince. This was more important.

Pavel and Marvin my guardians, followed me soundlessly onto the plane. They were both extremely curious about what was going on. I usually told them everything.

The didn't even know I was looking for Rose, let alone that she was my daughter.

Pavel and Marvin are the main people I have ever talked to or opened up to besides Janine, and I trusted them. I just hadn't got around to telling them yet, but I would soon.

Hunts over kiddo, I thought as the plane took off.

**So what do you think? I know it was short, but oh well. There is more to come, but I have a feeling that the next one is going to be short too. Keep reviewing and remember to vote on my poll for the name of the story. Also no-one has told me what others scenes to include if any. Also what do you want me to write after this? More reviews = quicker uploads....**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, hello. This is the fourth chapter. This chapter is just after the plane landed and Abe has found out that Rose has been attacked. He then goes to the house where they are staying, then takes Rose to the Belikov's. I know some of you have complained about it being short so I have re-done it longer. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. No-one has yet to vote on the name of the story, so if you don't like any of my names, the feel free to give me any suggestions. Also no-one has told me what other Parts to add in or not. Remember to vote PLEASE. Now on with the story........**

**Usual disclaimers apply. YET AGAIN.**

**PART 1:**

Chapter 4: What Now?

The plane landed. It was the middle of the night (or day really for most Moroi)

It was good to walk around again and I was glad for something to do. The whole trip, all I could think about was Rose, and what she would be like.

I knew that she was sarcastic, intimidating, and knew how to get her way. According to Janine, she was a mini me with her attitude.

Baby mobster.

I really couldn't wait. I was pretty sure this was going to be a long and very amusing trip.

We were just about to get in the car when my cell rang. AGAIN. I was seriously considering chucking it out of the window.

What now?, I thought

But just in case it was important I answered it.

"Mazur speaking", I said into the cell.

"Abe, you have to come NOW!", a frantic girls voice came through the speakers.

Who was this? " who are you, and do you have the authority to make me do anything?", I asked, beginning to get irritated.

"I am Sydney Rice", I froze, and she continued. "I am with Rose, but there was an attack with two strigoi. She managed to kill them but is in a bad way. She had been getting strangled. She's alive but unconscious. What do I do?"

She said this all in one breath, and I snapped at her to repeat it more slowly.

Once I had got the whole story I told Pavel to drive to the place they were staying as fast as he could, and I told Sydney that I'd be there soon.

**PART 2:**

Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me Already

The trip was hell.

I was doing everything I could not to bite my nails. A habit I had given up when I was twelve.

When we finally arrived I was out of the car before it was turned off, and running inside the house. I almost froze in the door-way of the living room when I saw the figure sprawled on the couch.

Even without expecting it I would've known it was her. Rose looked so much like Janine; her features; her figure. But she had my hair, and my dark complexion (as dark as a Moroi like me ever had anyway) but I could also see a little of my mother in her features too.

But she was very, very pale. Like paper; she looked fragile. I knelt beside her, and tried to shake her awake. It didn't work.

Don't leave me already I silently begged her.

**PART 3:**

Chapter 4: The Belikov's?

"Belikov...Belikov", she whispered. What? "Belikov", she whispered again. I knew someone with that last name, but who? The Belikov's!

They lived in Baia. Olena Belikova was a great healer.

I didn't know why Rose said "Belikov", but I was taking her there anyway. I picked her up and had started to carry her towards the door when the lady who owned the house started speaking.

"Where do you think you are taking her? She needs rest. She is in no condition for traveling." I replied to her in a harsh tone.

"She needs medical treatment and I am going to take her to Baia to get it." She looked shocked, but didn't stop me.

"Come on Sydney. Get in the car", I said as I walked through the door without looking back. I heard Sydney following me.

Pavel and Marvin got in the front seat, Sydney got in the back seat, I passed Rose in to her, then got in myself. Rose never moved the whole way, although I thought I saw her eyes open briefly when we were getting out of the car.

I picked her up and carried her to the Belikov's front door. I banged loudly and soon Olena Belikova answered, with her her youngest daughter, Viktoria, behind her.

"Oh my", she gasped when she saw Rose.

"Do you know this girl? Her name is Rose?", I asked them.

"Sorry, but I don't. Do you need my help?", she asked. So she didn't know Rose. What was going on?

"No", I replied to her last question. "We'll be fine"

" No", a voice came, and Yeva Belikova walked down the hall. "The girl has to stay", she finished.

What? I mean, I knew Yeva had visions and things, but had she seen Rose? What did Rose have to do with anything?

I didn't really want to leave her with them, but she needed help, so I gave her to them and told them I would see her when she was awake.

I also left Sydney there, so that she could watch Rose, and make sure she didn't run off.

Pavel, Marvin, and I headed back to a hotel I had booked us in as I badly needed sleep. As I was falling into a deep, dream-less sleep, a thought came to me that for the first time I had held my daughter in my arms.

As mush as it excited me, it also saddened me. With most normal families the father would've held his baby the day it was born, not 18 years later, but my life could hardly be called normal.

I mean, sometimes I wished I could live a normal life but in my life, happiness and miracles just don't happen. I only believe in what I can do for myself.

**Okay, so that was chapter 4. hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon and remember to review or email me with crittique, hints, tips, ideas, or whatever else you want to say. Are we all feeling sorry for Abe yet? I kinda am.......**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva)xoxox**

**P.S- I don't know when I will be updating again as I have put in a longer one so maybe tomorrow. And I am sorry to those people I have told that the next 2 chapters will be up by tonight.**

**P.P.S- Who has seen New Moon? I am going to see it tonight? Hopefully Kristen is a better actor in this one.**


	5. Chapter 5Part 1

**Okay here is chapter 7. hope you like it. The chapter title kinda explains this scene. It turned out _really_ long so I had to split it into two and it is still long. I hope you enjoy. No-one has yet to vote on the poll, and keep up the reviews + no-one has told me what other scenes they want or other FF. Now on with the story....**

**Usual disclaimers apply.....**

**PART 1:**

Chapter 5: The Memorial Service

The next morning business began.

I sent Marvin out to find Rose, and to see if he could find out why she was in Russia. I had told them both about Rose being my daughter and everything else.

Of course they were surprised that I had been with one of the biggest guardians, and that one of the best-known novices, and the girl who people thought would grow up to be the best guardian ever was my daughter. But who cares.

In the meantime I just fantasized about Janine, Rose, and what our lives would be like when we were a proper family.

My thoughts were interrupted when Marvin came back later that day. He then told me everything that he had learned.

Rose had been with the Belikov's, had gone with Viktoria Belikov for a tour of Baia, only to return to the Belikov household to deliver them horrible news.

The death of Dimitri Belikov.

Dimitri was Olena's only son. He was Rose's mentor back at the Academy and died during the attack. I had already known he was dead(well strigoi really), but apparently his family hadn't gotten the news yet.

Was this why Rose came to Baia?

For a reason I couldn't put my finger on I doubted it. I just felt like there was something I was missing. But I would find out soon.

They were holding a memorial service tonight for Dimitri. I would be attending and this is where I would be talking to Rose.

I could see her right now.

She had a troubled look on her face and was looking like she was on cloud nine, and like she was hearing something that was torturing her; she was trying hard not to concentrate on something.

I was meters away from her; watching from the shadows.

Something really was bothering her, and making her agitated. She was getting more distressed by the second.

Abruptly she started walking to the front yard. I followed her soundlessly down he road and watched her sit down on the curb of the road.

She looked so peaceful and relaxed- no longer agitated -that I was sorry to disturb her, but I need information(and to finally talk to her.)

She heard us approaching and I saw her posture stiffen; somehow without looking up, she knew we weren't threats. Well not yet anyway.

I stood in front of her, Pavel and Marvin fanning out protectively behind me; Rose stayed sitting on the curb but not bothering with formalities, just looked up. I thought I could see dried-up tears on her cheek. She gave me a wry half-smile.

Then she spoke, "Abe Mazur, I presume."

"Abe Mazur, I presume", she said. So they had mentioned me.

"I thought you were a dream", she continued. So she had seen me when we were getting out of the car.

"Dream eh? That", I said, with the smallest hint of a smile I could manage without scaring her "Is not something I hear very often. Well no", I reconsidered. "I do occasionally show up in peoples nightmare's."

I could see her taking me in, and now I could see that she had my exact eyes. But I doubt she could see that.

I could see uncertainty in her eyes; she didn't know who I was or if I could be trusted; well, I knew that I wouldn't hurt her, but how was she expected to know that.

"Well, I assume you already know who I am", she said. Of course. "Now the question is, what are you doing here?"

Don't think so little girl "No", I said, my facial lines turning harder. "The question is what are _you _doing here?"

She gestured back towards the house "I'm going to a funeral." But I could see behind her white lies.

"That's not why you came to Russia", I retorted.

" I came to Russia to tell the Belikovs that Dimitri was dead, seeing as no-one else bothered to", she said.

As I looked at her I could see that she was still lying. I didn't know how, but I just could; just like I could always do with Janine. Maybe it was a fathers instinct.

I shook my head and cleared the smile of my face completely. I didn't really want to scare her, but I needed answers. And I didn't need anyone getting too curious as to why I was being easy on this girl in particular. But did I really want my own daughter scared of me? No I didn't, so I would be hard but not too hard.

"That's not the reason either. Don't lie to me little girl", I said hard. I could see her getting aggravated.

"And don't interrogate me, old man. Not unless you're ready to tell me why you and your sidekicks risked driving that road to pick up Sydney and me."

Sydney and I, I internally corrected her. Boy, she had attitude. But I knew this was just the start. I'd felt Pavel and Marvin stiffen at _old man_. More than you know, Rose.

I smiled but I made sure it didn't reach my eyes, it was more mysterious that way_._

"Maybe I was just helping out", I said nonchalantly.

"Not from what I hear. You're the one who had the Alchemists send Sydney here with me." Oh no she didn't.

"Oh?", I arched an eyebrow; she looked very pissed at that for some reason "Did she tell you that? Mmm...that was bad behavior on her part. Her superiors aren't going to be like that. Not at all." I saw fear in her eyes. She had spoken without thinking, and hadn't wanted to get the Sydney kid in trouble. Great, my own daughter was becoming friends with a biggot.

Although, seeing Rose now, I had to remind myself that I had no right to affect her life. I had never been there for her before now, but I would. Just after she got back to the U.S.

" I forced it out of her", she said, but I could tell she was lying. AGAIN. She really needed to stop this. "I.....I threatened her on the train. It wasn't hard. She's already scared to death of me." that part was true, but she was still lying. I decided to play along anyway.

"I don't doubt she is", I said. "They're all scared of us, bound by centuries of tradition and hiding behind their crosses to protect them-despite the gifts they get from their tattoos. In a lot of ways, they get the same traits as you dhampirs-just no reproductive issues."

I stared up at the sky while I spoke, remembering. I wasn't really taking this conversation seriously, which was making her mad. God, she was so much like me.

But right now I was just enjoying being around her. She was a part of Janine and this is the closest contact I have had with her in 18 years.

"yeah, yeah, I'm sure we can talk about the Alchemists and how you control them all night", she snapped. "But I want to know what you want with me." Attitude much?

"Nothing", I lied simply and smoothly. But she wanted more information. Like father like daughter.

"Nothing?", she repeated "You've gone to a lot of trouble to set me up with Sydney and follow me here for nothing."

I looked back up at the sky with a dangerous glint in my eye. I knew I had to just scare her a little to make this work, and anyway I wasn't used to people talking to me like this; I was always treated with respect.

You're of no interest to me", I lied smoothly; she wouldn't even notice. "I have my own business to run. I come on behalf of _others _who are interested in you."

I emphasized the _others_ part and I saw fear plain all over her face, and instantly felt regret; but I made sure not to show it, otherwise this wouldn't work. I could practically see the wheels in the head turning while she was processing my words.

"And what do the others want? Do they want me home?", she asked. I could tell she was trying very hard to seem unafraid and to keep her voice in check; I'll admit, it probably would've worked with anyone else but me.

"Did you think you could just come here and drag me back to the U.S?", she continued.

This time my smile was secretive and full of mysteries; if only she knew what I did.

"Do _you _think I could just drag you back?"

"Well", she scoffed, again without thinking. "_You _couldn't. Your guys here could. Well, maybe. I might be able to take them."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was deep and rich, filled with the sincere amusement I couldn't help showing at last.

"You live up to your brash reputation. Delightful", I said.

She didn't look happy that I new things about her; she probably figured I had a file on her or something. Or maybe she just didn't know how widely spread her name was, and how many people talked about her.

I decided on a course of action which was good for both of us. Well, maybe.

"I"ll make a trade with you. Tell me why you're here, and I'll tell you why I'm here.

"I already told you." I really had planned on telling her who I was; and this hurt, even though she didn't know I felt like she had rejected me. But even though I didn't want to admit it, I had been counting on curiosity getting the better of her. But she had fallen back on the old lie.  
In a flash, all the laughter and amusement was gone from my face; I left no emotions at all ther for her to see. I took a step closer to her, meaning to be threatening, and practically felt Pavel and Marvin stiffen; the didn't actually believe I would hurt her, did they?

"And I told you not to lie to me. You've got a reason for being here. I need to know what it is."

She looked like she was about to answer, but a voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Rose? Can you come in here?", Viktoria called.

Rose glanced behind her and saw Viktoria. relief washed over her face. She didn't want to get away from me that much did she?

She jumped up quickly, and backed towards the house and Viktoria, eying Pavel and Marvin warily. What did she expect me to get them to kidnap her or something? Probably, god knows what they have told her about me.

My smile returned as I saw that she really was unsure of us.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat", she said.

"That's all right", I said grandly and politely, at the same time; if that's possible. "We'll find time later."

"Not likely", she said. I laughed as she hastily followed Viktoria into the house and shutting the door quickly behind them.

I felt elated at finally getting a chance to speak to her, but that was short lived. I need a plan. Firstly on how to find out why she is here, and secondly to get her back to the U.S.

I knew that Viktoria would be taking Rose out to the backyard where they would all be telling stories about Dimitri; it was tradition. They probably wanted Rose to tell more recent stories about him, so that was where I headed.

**So guys, did you like the fifth chapter. Remember this is only part 1, part 2 will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6Part 2

**Hi guys, this is chapter 6-part 2. I have gotten this up as fast as I could. My thanks goes to lena rusakova, as she is the first person to review me with some ideas. Also there will be a part 3 as this turned out a lot longer than I to the story.............**

**Usual disclaimers apply....**

* * *

**PART 2:**

Chapter 6: Her tale...

I stood at the back of the people surrounding the bonfire.

I was watching the flames flicker from red to blue processing what Rose had said.

She hadn't said much, but I had to believe that there was a very simple reason; that it was right under my nose.

I looked just in time to see Rose walk outside following Olena and Viktoria.

She sat down with Viktoria on a blanket, then Sydney joined them. I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, I was trying to read Rose, but wasn't doing a very good job.

Viktoria started whispering in Rose's ear, and I assumed she was translating what people were saying into English for her; as everything was being said in Russian.

This continued for a while. The stories were all about Dimitri. His strengths. Everyone was telling a story about how he helped someone, done the right thing, and talking about all of his strengths.

After about the first three stories I noticed the tears that were flowing freely down Rose's cheeks. She seemed oblivious to the fact as her entire attention was still on listening to Viktoria translating what people were saying.

Then one of them had asked her tell them about Dimitri recently, but she was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice.

Just then she seemed to realise that everyone was looking at her, and became self conscious of the tears that were still streaming down her cheeks. Then it dawned on her that someone had asked her a question.

"They want you to talk about Dimitri's last days", Viktoria said. "Tell us something. What he did. What he was like."

She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears. She looked away, focusing on the bonfire, and seemed to be struggling for words.

"I...I can't", she told Viktoria. Her voice was soft but strained, and I had to try hard (even with my Moroi hearing) to hear her.

"I can't talk about him", she continued. I was curious about why she was acting like this. I mean, I knew they were close. But was it more than that,maybe? Surely not. But I knew better than most that you can't help who you fall for fall, and how much it hurts when you lose them.

I could see Viktoria squeeze her hand "Please. They need to hear about him. They need to know. Just tell us anything. What was he like?", she still to be struggling.

"He...he was your brother. You know.

"Yes", she said gently. "But we want to know what you thought he was like."

She was still watching the flames of the bonfire, thinking.

"He...he was the best man I've ever met", she stopped to gather herself, while Viktoria translated it into Russian.

When she spoke again her voice was filled with admiration, strength, and _love. _She really did love him, it was plain in her voice.

"And he was one of the best guardians. I mean, he was young compared to a lot of them, but everyone knew who he was. They all knew his reputation, and lots of people relied on him for advice. They called him a god. And whenever there was a fight...or danger...he was always the first one to put himself out there. And a couple of months ago, when our school was attacked..."

Here she chocked up a bit, although the everything had come easily; like she hadn't said this before, she had had it bottled up, and it was a relief to let it out.

Then she started to talk about the attack on the academy and all the horrors she had seen. Everyone here already knew about the attack; but it would be good to here some first-hand documentation.

"That night", she continued. "Dimitri rushed out to face the strigoi. He and I were together when we realised they were attacking. I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me. He just told me to go, to run off and alert others. And he stayed behind-not know how many strigoi he'd have to take on while I went for help. I still don't know how many he fought-but there were a bunch. And he took them all down alone."

She finally looked up at the faces of the people surrounding her, and away from the red and blue, flickering flames of the fire. Everyone was still, too caught up in the story. I felt sorry that Rose had to relieve this night; I could see how much it was hurting her, and opening up old wound. I knew what that felt like; like pouring vinegar into cuts.

But I also knew, from experience, that it also did help to talk about things that have happened. I helps you see things in a new light.

"It was so hard",she whispered. I had to strain my ears really hard to hear, so I doubted any of the dhampirs could hear. Rose seemed to realise she had whispered.

She repeated, "It was so hard. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to. He taught me so much, but one of the biggest things was that we have to protect others." I couldn't help but notice her still talking about him in present tense. She didn't even realise. But at her age it would be hard for her to realise that she would never see him again. But it was simething all guardians eventually learnt to cope with; and if you didn't, then you were screwed.

"It was my duty to warn everyone else, even though I just wanted to stay with him. The whole time, my heart kept saying "Turn around, turn around. Go to him!" But I knew what I had to do-and I also knew part of him was trying to keep me safe. And if the roles had been reversed…well I would have made him run too"

She sighed, then her attitude seemed to change, and she shifted into a slightly more business mode.

"Even when other guardians joined him, Dimitri never backed down. He took down more strigoi than almost anyone", her voice was full of awe, respect, admiration, love, and much more.

I could see it radiating from her. How proud she was of him, it was just like I felt when I thought of all Janine had done; he accomplishments.

"He… he was amazing."

She then continued to tell about the rest of the night, but mainly focusing on how brave and fierce he had been. It seemed to get easier for her as she kept talking.

Then she started to tell us about the caves. I could see the hurt and longing in her eyes; she was reliving this night in her head, and none of us could imagine how hard it was then, nor how hard it was for her to go through it again.

But she was a fighter, and so she kept her head held high, and continued the story without hesitation.

"We'd trapped the escaping strigoi in a cave. It had two entrances, and we came at them from both sides. Some of our people got trapped, though and there were more strigoi than we'd expected. We lost people...but we would have lost a lot more if Dimitri hadn't been there. He wouldn't leave until everyone was out. He didn't care about the risk to himself. He only knew he had to save others..."

She continued on with the story, her voice filled with strength and determination, like she really was back in the caves.

She finished speaking, and looked into the faces of the people surrounding her; they were all grim, but filled with awe and respect, both for Dimitri, Rose, and even the rest of the guardians there. Her eyes swept the people at the back of the crowd and I met her gaze for a brief second. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, and she searched my expression; I felt like I was being put under a microscope, but I held her gaze steadily. I kept my face hard, but showed no emotion. I don't know what she found, but she seemed surprised.

People started passing small cups around for a toast. I declined, but Rose didn't. I knew she was old enough to drink, but still. I couldn't help it, I felt protective. But I also couldn't wait to see her face when she drank it.

**So that was chapter 6 PART 2, PART 3 will be up soon. Also rememberthat if you review more, and also quicker I will give you longer chapters, and quicker updates. Now I am resolving to bribing. * shakes head * maybe Abe is rubbing off on me. And that _isn't _a good thing, although it may help writing his POV.**

**Now enough rambling from me. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. The green button is calling your name.**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7Part 3

**So this is the third, and last part of the memorial scene. Sorry, this whole scene took so much time, and turned out so long.**

**Now onto the story...**

**-Usual disclaimers apply**

Chapter 7: Too Much To Drink

I was right.

After the toast was said, Rose along with everyone else, drank. She immediately looked like she was about to choke. I couldn't help it, I smiled. And it wasn't even my usual wry, dry, sarcastic smile either. It was genuine. And I also, but couldn't be sure, though a soft laugh escaped my lips.

But Rose, being Rose, was strong and managed to swallow it with a grimace, instead of spitting it out. She looked like she was trying to swallow flames.

"Wh...what is this?", she asked while coughing.

Viktoria, who was still sitting next to her grinned, "Vodka."

Rose peered into her glass, looking hard as if she was trying to decipher whether or not she was lying. Rose being Rose, defended herself.

"No it isn't. I've had vodka before", Rose said defiantly.

"Not Russian vodka."

I found it hard not tolaugh at her expression; it was priceless, but I don't even think she noticed. Although, out of respect for Dimitri, she downed the glass anyway.

After that, people started to come to her and her ask her about Dimitri. His recent days, and also about them as a couple. At first she seemed surprised that they knew about them being together, but she answered their questions anyway. She hadn't realised how clearly she was showing her emotions. I also knew that no-one at the academy would've known. They would've been thrown out of the school for it.

They were asking about how they met, how long they'd been together, when they first realised they were in love, time they spent together...

But as the night grew on, people kept refiling her glass, and she was able to drink it without coughing. Although, as she continued to drink her stories became more outlandish, and loud. I wanted to go up to her and send her back inside, but knew I had no right to , and it would make people suspicious.

From listening to her stories I was able to find out a lot about her.

They had first met when he took her and the princess back to the academy after searching for them for two years.

The only reason she was able to stay at the academy was if Dimitri gave her private lessons to catch up with the rest of her peers.

They had started falling for each other, after awkward incident where Dimitri busted into a room where Rose was kissing another guy.

They had first realised they were in love after Rose was captured by strigoi, and almost killed in an incident in Spokane.

None of this surprised me, and she continued to talk about his strengths, how brave and strong he was. And I was glad to finally have an insight into her head. Maybe it would help me figure out why she was here, as she wouldn't give me the answers herself I would find out by myself. But as she drunk more her stories changed.

She was telling stories about them making snow angels out the back of a gas station in Ihado.

About a guardian hearing, where he had saved her from getting kicked out of the field experience.

About fighting Dimitri in the field experience, and finally beating him in a fight.

She continued answering more questions until the people began to leave. But now Rose was really drunk and could barely stand on two feet. I really wanted to go over and chastise her for being so reckless. Like what if there was a strigoi attack? But I didn't.

As I was leaving I saw Sydney half-carrying and supporting Rose as they walked into the house, and I was glad I knew someone could be trusted to look after her.

**Okay, so we are **_**finally **_**finished with the memorial scene. The next part will be Abe as he's following Rose when she goes to Mark and Oksana's. I know some of you may hate it but I also needed a reason as to how he knows that Oksana is a spirit user for trhe end part where he gets her to heal Rose after she is brought back from Gallina's estate. Remember to review and you will get the next chapter quicker.**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo **


	8. Chapter 8Part 1

**Hi, guys. Sorry I took soooooooooo long. Really sorry. Was away and didn't get to a com. Also this is officially my longest chapter. Thanx for all the review. Love you all lots!! This is the walk, when Rose goes to Mark and Oksana's house with Yeva and Paul. Abe is listening. I don't really know if he would really, but some people wanted as much of the book as I could put in, so here it is anyways. I am very sorry if you think it is a bit rambly, but that is the way I wanted it, as that is the way I want him portrayed. He always gets caught up in memories and thoughts. Rose being there is mixing up all his beliefs, and he doesn't know what to do; about her and about Janine. All the emotions that he has locked up for 18 years are finally coming out, and he is confused with the way he is affected. This is what I thought he would be like before Janine as well. He also is getting more protective of his 'princess' and more sarcastic; we see where Rose gets that from. Although Janine is too**

**Enough rambling before I scare you away. **

**-Usual disclaimers apply**

**PART 1:**

**Chapter 8: The Walk**

It was a few hours after I had left the memorial service.

I had been just walking around; I knew that Rose would be asleep by now. She was pretty drunk when Sydney took her inside. I hoped she hadn't felt too sick.

My mind was now going into overload. From thinking about everything I had learnt about Rose, to her and Dimitri, and about how I was going to get her back to the States. My head was killing from the amount of thoughts that were swirling around in it.

I knew that I should go and get some sleep. Then I could talk to Rose tomorrow, but in my state that was impossible. I had known her for not even two days, and she was already doing this to me! What is it with these Hathaway women?

I kept walking, Pavel and Marvin, following me soundlessly. They were probably worried about my mental health. And seriously? So was I. This wasn't my normal behavior and I needed to re-build my mask so no-one would learn the truth.

After a while (it could have been second, minutes, hours, or even days-I wouldn't have noticed) I was alerted into the real world by one voice I had only heard recently, but was already so familiar. What was she doing here?....At this time of night? But when I looked around I saw that the sun was already rising. God, never mind what she was doing here, what was I doing here?

I quickly hid behind some trees, so I could watch her go pass, without her seeing me.

"Do _you _know where we are going", Rose asked.

"No", said a young boys cheerful voice. At a guess I thought it would be Paul Belikov, Karolina's oldest child, and only son.

My guess was proved correct when they all walked into view; but Yeva Belikova was also with them. Rose also seemed to be carrying two satchels over her shoulders and two large boxes in her arms. Were they using my daughter as some kind of pack mule? I was angry at the thought but didn't want to reveal myself, least I was able to find out something important.

I followed them silently in the cover of the trees. Yeva was leading them, to what looked like the path to Mark and Oksana's house. They were a married couple who lived far out of town. Was she really expecting Rose to be able to carry those things all the way there? They looked pretty heavy.

A while later Yeva turned around and said something that made my blood boil "I'm kind of surprised, a well known guardian should be able to move faster." **(AN: Said in ****Russian obviously)**

Of course she said it in Russian, so Rose was oblivious to the remark that Yeva said about her. And it was totally unfair, I mean look how early it is, and not to mention the hangover that Rose must be feeling. You could tell just by looking at her how weak and weasy she was.

As Rose had no idea what Yeva said, Paul translated "She's kind of surprised that you can't move faster." But he toned it down a notch.

Rose replied with her usual snappy comment. "Yeah, well, I'm kind of surprised that no-one else can carry any of this" True, she had a point.

Paul translated more of what she said "She says if you're really such a famous strigoi killer, than this shouldn't be a problem"

Rose looked like she was starting to get irritated, but said nothing.

I followed them for ages. It was now clear they were going to Mark and Oksana's. The sun was now high in the sky, and was starting to bother me; because of my darker skin, I was less affected than most Moroi.

She looked relieved when we reached downtown. But, like I expected, we walked straight past it. Irritated was an understatement for her mood.

"Oh, come _on_", she wined. "Where the hell are we going?"

Without looking back at Rose Yeva said. "Paul, your Uncle Dimka never would have complained so much."

I started to see red.

Paul translated for Rose. "Grandmother says Uncle Dimka never would have complained so much."

That was below the belt, and from Rose's face it was clear that she thought that to.

She looked like she would like nothing more than to kick Paul; even though he was only the messenger. And was with her on that one. But nonetheless she stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

She seemed to be concentrating hard on something again. It was like she was drawing strength from something to make this trip more bearable. Maybe she was drawing strength from her memories of Dimitri; like I always did with my memories of Janine. Of when we had spent time together, our first kiss, when she would smile and laugh, when we had first slept together, when I found out about her being pregnant.

In other word, every memory before we said goodbye. Would it always be goodbye with us? I really hoped not. No I would not lat that happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts that had consumed me when we reached a house. It was made of weatherworn brown boards. The windows were surrounded by exquite, highly stylized blue shutters overlaid with a design of white.

It was all flashy colours, but it was still a cute house. Kind of like what I imagined I would of lived in with Janine if life was ever fare to me.

I envied Mark and Oksana. _A lot. _How easy would it be just to leave your jobs, your families and not worry about what people thought. Not worry about your reputation, the family name and just worry about the now, and not the future.

Mark was a dhampir who was about 13 years older than Oksana (a Moroi) who was about thirty. Even though Oksana wasn't a royal, it was still discraceful, and I practically was anyway. But anyway, there would always be someone to get between you.

Kind of like Tatiana did to Janine and I. But Janine had told me that it wasn't because of what she did that she left. But I knew she was lying; well, partly anyway. It wasn't the only or main reason why she left me though. Although she never did give me the whole story; I just hoped it wasn't too late. I mean I had never heard of her being with anyone else.

Damn, why did I kept getting caught up in my thoughts. God Rose, what are you doing to your poor poor father.

I watched Rose go inside the house with Yeva and Paul. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear anything (even with my Moroi hearing) so I decided to go around the back, and either wait for them to leave or just hope they would decide to come outside.

When I went around to the backyard I saw Mark and quickly hid behind a tree. Pavel and Marvin exchanged glances that clearly said I was out of my mind, as they hid with me behind some overhead grape vines.

Mark was pruning the garden, and I looked around I was amazed at how the garden looked; it looked alive. Way more than it should have been. How? Nobody had gardens that looked like this, this time of year. There were even types of flowers I could see that should die in this weather, that shouldn't even be able to grow in this continent.

Even a earth user wouldn't be able to do this. And I knew that Oksana wasn't an earth user; she had never specialized. Weird, I know. But no-one knows why.

Me? I specialized in _Fire. Surprise, surprise_, I know.

Mark headed inside, and I was able to find a more comfortable spot in a hidden shadow on the wall shielded by the grapevines. I picked and nibbled a grape absentmindedly while I once again got lost in my own thoughts.

A while later I was jolted back into the real world, and almost fell of the wall by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Rose and Mark were walking down the path. Mark gestured her over to a stone bench. They sat side by side silently.

"So", Mark said. "What would you like to know."

"Wow. You don't waste time." Rose replied. I had a feeling that I didn't know where this conversation was heading.

"I don't see any point in it. You must have lots of questions. I'll do my best to answer." Answer what?

"How did you know?", she asked. Know what? "That I'm shadowkissed too. You did, right?" What is shadowkissed? What was going on?

He nodded "Yeva told us."

Rose looked surprised. "Yeva?"

"She can sense things...things the rest of us can't." So was this why she was so interested in my daughter? She sensed something about her? But what? Mark continued. "She doesn't always know what she's sensing, however. She knew there was a strange feel to you, and she'd only ever felt that around one other person. So she brought you to me." Now I was completely lost. The paranormal was never my highest selling point. I believed in only what could be proven. But what was this all about strange feelings, sensing things, and being like Mark? Please, don't tell me my daughter is crazy. Oh no. I thought I would be visiting her at the academy, but maybe I would be visiting her at an asylum. Maybe I should fill out the paperwork now. For her own good.

"Seems like she could have done that without me having to carry a household's worth of stuff." Good point. I forgot about her being crazy, cause I knew she wouldn't be, my mind just jumped to worst case scenarios on over drive. The lack of sleep probably wasn't helping any.

Mark laughed at her last comment. Seriously what was funny about it? "Don't take it personally", I will if I want too. "She was testing you. She wanted to see if you're a worthy match for grandson."

That was all? Although, I would like to know if Dimitri Belikov was a good match for my daughter. But I doubt anyone would meet my standards for my little princess' heart. But he took it anyway.

"What's the point? He's dead now." Rose choked out, and I could see how hard it was for her to say. I think she was finally admitting to herself that he was dead, and wouldn't come back. I tried to think of Janine that way....but I just couldn't. It hurt too much, so I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through.

"True, but for her, it's still important", Mark replied. "And, by the way, she does think you're worthy."

Huh, well that was _something _at least.

"She has a funny way of showing it. I mean. Aside from bringing me to you, I guess." Well said.

He laughed again. Man, what was it with him and laughing at her. It was the second time in I minute. "Even without her, Oksana would have known what you are as soon as she met you. Being shadowkissed has an efest on the aura." The what? But Rose seemed to know what he was rambling on about. That made one of us.

"She can see auras too", she murmmed. "What else can she do? She must be able to heal, or you wouldn't be shadowkissed. Does she have super compulsion? Can she walk dreams?"

Some of what she said seemed to catch him off guard. Who would've thought that crazy 1 could baffle crazy 2.

"Her compulsion is strong, yes" Compulsion? Compulsion was illegal. Not that I could talk. I was strong in compulsion, and also did _a lot _of illegal work for others. Not that I had ever been caught. ".......but what do you mean, walk dreams?" I was wondering the same thing....and more.  
"Like..she'd be able to enter someone's mind when they're asleep. Anyone's min-not just yours. Then they could have conversations, just as if they were together. My friend can do it." Woah, woah, woah. That is just taking things too far. Walkind reams? Talking to people when they are asleep? Getting in people's minds? What was going on? Am I dreaming? Maybe I am and I will wake up soon and find that none of this was real. God, soon I would start saying "there's no place like home" over and over in my head. At least I didn't have red shoes on.

Mark's face showed disbelief again. Whatever Rose was now going on about was news to him. Hathaway 2-Mark 0.

"Your friend? Your bondmate?" he asked. Her what?

"No...another spirit user", a what? This was all too much. If I didn't want to know what was going on soo bad I would walk away. This was just hurting my head.

"Another? How many do you know?"

"Three, technically. Well, four now, counting Oksana."

Mark turned around, and stared at a bush full of bright pink hibiscus. "That many...that's incredible. I've only ever met one other spirit user, and that was years ago. He too was bonded to his guardian. That guardian died and it ripped him apart. He still helped us when Oksana and I were trying to figure things out."

??? So now we were dealing with rare, physco, incredibly powerful crazy people, who could read minds, heal people, and have a conversation to you while you were asleep. Great, why was my life never normal.

And what was spirit using? A knew type of hippy drug. Or maybe 'spirit' like the spirit of God. Were they saints? But shadowkissed, this was just leaving me clueless. I had wanted answers, not more questions!!

"He never mentioned walking dreams either", Mark continued. He chuckled. AGAIN. Laugh lines crinkled his face, around his blue eyes. "I thought I would be helping you, but maybe you're here to help me."

Yeah, well I think you both need help. Maybe losing Dimitri, and everything that happened before (with Victor Dashkov, and the Spokane incident plus more) was effecting her brain, and she had finally snapped. Should I call her mother to come and get her. No, I would work this out all by myself.

"I don't know", she said, her voice full of doubt. "I think you guys have more experience at this than we do."

_Us? W_ho was the us? This is just getting worse, I don't know if I want to hear anymore.

"Where's your bondmate?" This bondmate thing again.

"Back in the U.S", Rose ddin't have to elaborate, but she did anyway. "I...I left her."

**I know this was very long so I had to finish it here. The rest will be up soon. Hopefully it will be posted quicker than this chapter was; most likely. Remember to review. An also, I have written two more books; Hi my name is Matt, and 12 20. Can you please read them!! I know they're not that good though, I wrote them a few years ago, but decided to put them up anyway. They are under Misc. Books. I am also working on about 4 others at the moment, but they are a secret for now. The first chapters of two of them should be up this weekend ****though. They are VA. And thanx for all those people that have reviewed. Love you all. Also if you would like to read maybe about some memories/flahbacks from when Janine and Abe were together, or when he was a kid, or maybe even a dream he has. Review, and tell me. This one has been changed since the last chapter 8....**

**Remember; more reviews= quicker updates**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9Part 2

**So, this is chapter 9. Again I am sorry that this took so long. But now that school is over I should have more time for typing. That is until I go away. Then I won't be able to post for a few weeks but I will be writing them down in my book so that when I get back I will be able to post the next few chapters quickly. Thankyou for all the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me.**

**Now you may not like the way Abe is turning; you could even say he is going soft and silly. But I want you to know that that is not the case really. You will see soon the truth of what I am saying. I have a few ideas of where this story is going and soon you will get to meet some new and awesome characters, who can't wait to come say hello. Also what is happening to Abe, if you haven't realised already. Yes, he is acting younger because that is what Rose is doing. He's going back to his younger days, and the more he is with Rose the more it happens. And he finds himself getting caught in his thoughts again, which you see a lot of in this chapter. Then on top there is a lot he doesn't know. Rose is what is changing him, not me. Well I guess I kinda am. But if you don't like the way I am doing it, then too bad. My story, my rules. You want it another way, write it yourself. Just kidding, I don't really mean that. But I am getting really excited for the next few chapters where you get to meet some AWESOME new characters which is why I am babbling a lot. So really sorry about the long AN. On to the Story.........**

**P.S- I am gonna start to put in Turkish words and the definitions will be at in the bottom of this AN. All the Turkish words will be in_ italics _so you know that I haven't just made a spelling mistake.**

**Definitions:**

_Kiz-_**daughter**

_Küçük kiz- _**little girl**

_Deli Adam- _**crazy man**

_Sergilli- _**darling/beloved**

_Lanet Etmek- _**damn**

_Kahretsin_- **shit**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply- I don't own Vampire Academy (no matter how much I wish I did) and if you haven't work that out already there is something wrong with you. It always will belong to the beautiful and gifted Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 9 PART 2**

"_I...I left her", Rose stumbled out._

Mark frowned. Huh, not laughing now are you _Deli Adam_?

There, that is now his new name...._Deli Adam. _It is official. Suits him to.

"Left as in...you traveled? Or left as in you abandoned her." Abandoned who?

Rose's face was suddenly filled with pain, like she was remembering something heart-breaking, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I had things to do", she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes, I know. Oksana told me", he replied, with worry filling his voice.

"Told you what?", she asked uneasily.

_Deli Adam_ hesitated "She shouldn't have done it," then why did she do it? Whatever _IT _was. "She tries not too."

"Done what", Rose exclaimed. Good question, if he was going to answer. _Deli Adam_ would probably just tease her, or forget what he was saying.

"She, well...she brushed your mind. During brunch." Huh???

Rose didn't seem too surprised, like she was just so used too the abnormal to notice anything. What kind of life has she lived? She probably believed in UFO's and fluro cows.

"What does that mean exactly?", so she didn't know what it was? Man my head is killing me!

_Deli Adam_ started on a crazy explanation, that I didn't understand any of. I was so used to knowing everything, and people telling me what I wanted to know. This was just plain frustrating. But I could hardly ask her now, I didn't want her to think I was stalking her. But was I? I suppose it could be considered as that. But it's not like I'm a pedophile or something.

She's my daughter, my _Kiz, _my _K__üçük Kiz_and my _Sergilli _(just her mother was) and I would never do that to anyone, lest of all _her. _Or either of them. I mean I let her go, didn't I? I didn't force her to stay when that's not what she wanted. They was _my _way of showing her that I loved her. I just hoped she didn't think I let her go _because_ I didn't love her, not because I did. Or maybe she left me _because _she didn't love me.

Why are women so confusing? This is what they should _really _teach us at school.

And from now on, I would call her Rose that. Well, just in my head anyway. For now... _Kiz_

_Lanet etmek_, I just got caught in my thoughts again. I was getting that frustrated that I was now speaking in Turkish. Well, it had to come out sometime. This was getting old fast. Now back to what _Deli Adam_ was saying.

"An aura can tell a spirit user about someone's personality." I was already was past interrupting in my head again, I just listened really closely to try and pick up all the information I could. _Lanet etmek_, here I go again.

"But Oksana can also dig further, reaching in and actually reading more specific information about a person. Sometimes she can tie that ability into compulsion...but the results are very, very powerful. And wrong. It's not right to do that to someone you don't have no bond with."

_Kiz_ seemed to be processing this, while my mind was wheeling frantically.

Finally I think I figured part of this all out. Bonds! There have been myths from years, and years ago about bonds. It was when a dhampir could read their Moroi charges feeling. But we were told they were only myths, or at least hadn't happened in a really long time.

But maybe they were real?

I mean, vampires are supposed to be a myth afterall. Was Rose really bonded to someone? _Deli Adam_ too? _Deli Adam_ would've been bonded to Oksana of course.

But what about _Kiz_ ? Who was she bonded to? Really that was a trick question. There was only one person that it really could be.

Vasilisa Dragomir.

She was the last Dragomir, and also _Kiz_'s best friend. They were inseparable; it would've practically killed her to leave her. It explained the the pained look _Kiz_ had when _Deli Adam_ asked if she had abandoned her bondmate.

_Deli Adam_ continued to talk, bringing me back to the conversation. Finally thinking that I had figured a part of this out had given me new energy, and I listened eagerly to what was being said, lest I miss something.

"Oksana could feel...oh, I don't know how to explain it. There's a recklessness in you. You're on some sort of quest. There's vengence written all over your soul." Then he reached over and lifted up her hair, looking at his neck, he didn't look happy at what he saw. At first I was mad about him touching her, but then I realised what he was doing. "Just as I thought", he murmured. "You're unpromised."

She jerked her back from him with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Why is that such a big deal? That whole town back there is filled with dhampirs who aren't guardians." _Kiz_ , it seemed, didn't like being preached too. She just gets more and more like me. I internally sigh, wondering if that is a good thing, looking at my life right now; what it is missing, no who it is missing.

"Yes, but they've chosen to settle down", he reasoned to her. "You ...and others like you...you become vigilantes of sorts. You're obsessed with hunting Strigoi on your own, with personally setting out to right the wrongs that whole race has brought down upon us. That can only lead to trouble. I see it all the time."

It was true, groups or individuals would go around just hunting Strigoi. That is how I hired Pavel, although being important I got Marvin. But I'm not royal, so that means I have to use other ways to get things. And the saying that I have believed to be true my whole life "money can get anything" well it isn't true; well at least not with things you need the most. Yes, it got me protection, and practically anything material I needed. But it couldn't get back Janine. Although she was never the material, every other girl I had been with, the first thing they asked for was gifts; I thinks that's one of the things that first attracted me to her; besides her attitude, and snarky comments.

Back to the topic _again. Lanet etmek_

Although _Kiz_ wouldn't know about any of the unpromised. It was unheard of in the U.S, and they also didn't want to give them any more incentive to leave.

"All the time?", _kiz_ seemed startled. She just didn't realise what it was really like outside the protection of wards. Yes, she had been out the academy before, but it is like nothing she has been shown before.

"Why do you think guardian numbers are dwindling? They're leaving to have homes and families. Or they're going off like you, still fighting but answering to no one-unless they're hired to be bodyguards or Strigoi hunters."

Just like I said, or thought really. Great, now I am talking to myself. Next I will be arguing with myself. But, really. It is only when you argue with yourself and lose that it is weird.

"Dhampirs for hire..." She trailed off.

As I mentioned earlier, that was how I got Pavel, and I am pretty sure that is where _Kiz_'s thoughts strayed.

"I've never heard of anything like that", Rose said in disbelief. Of course she had never heard of it before. What? You think they all want it published 'hey, become a vigilante. You don't have to answer to anyone'. They don't have many guardians as it is.

"Of course not. You think the Moroi and other guardians want that widely known? Want to dangle that in front of you as an option?" Just like I said _Deli Adam._

"I don't see what's so wrong with Strigoi hunting. We're always defensive, not offensive, when it comes to Strigoi. Maybe if more dhampirs set out after them, they wouldn't be such a problem."

Go _kiz_! Always fighting the system, just like me. We do what others are too afraid to do. And that's tell the truth as it is, not as they want us to see it. We also speak our minds, something not many do anymore, well atleast if your non-royal. Royals speak their mind _too _much.

And that was probably the longest peach I had heard her say.

But then, like most stuck-up royal Moroi or guardian, _Deli Adam _had to come out with all the technicalities and safety _kahretsin. _Blah, blah, blah.

"Perhaps, but there are different ways of going about that, some better than others." Whatever, nobody really cares _Deli Adam. _"And when your going out like you are-with a heart filled with sorrow and revenge?"

Yea, well. Who said she was going to go out and start hunting Strigoi for recreation purposes?

_Deli Adam _kept going on, and _on, and on._ "That's not one of the better ways. It'll make you sloppy. And the shadow-kissed darkness will just complicate things." He finally finished.

Always the voice of reason, aren't you _Deli Adam? _

And anyway, wasn't it obvious that she wasn't going to become an vigilante Strigoi hunter? I mean, she said she'd never even heard of it before.

And if she did become like one of them now, I would personaly hunt down _Deli Adam, _and kill him; preferably painfully. Well, I don't really even need to hunt him down, but still. It just makes it easier, and cleaner; I don't like to get my hands _too _dirty.

When I came back to the living world, I saw _Kiz _cross her arms over her chest, and glare into space. For a second I thought she had seen me; and that was why she was glaring, as it was in about the general direction I was sitting. My heart began to beat fast. What the hell? Since when was I scared of a teenage girl finding me hiding in the bushes. But that was until I noticed her eyes, and looked closely at them; I saw that they were not focused on anything in particular, just narrowed in the aggitation and anger that was showing on her face.

Great, now I'm turning all paranoid.

"Yea well, it's not like I can do much about that", she said so icily, I was amazed icicles didn't start sprouting from all the plants, and the air fog up.

But instead of being scared (like _Deli Adam_ should've) _Deli Adam_ looked surprised, and by what she said, not her tone. God save this man, he is also suicidal. If I didn't know any better I would also say he was gay, but really, how much bad luck could you get. Unless your me of course, I _always _get the bad luck. Although some people (like my parents) would say I bring it on myself, being the masochist I am.

_Deli Adam _turned to face her. "Why don't you just have bondmate heal the darkness out of you?"

_Kiz_'s face turned incredulous, as she stared at him like he had grown antlers, or turned into a fluro cow.

_Finally, _she regained her voice and stumbled out.

"Did you say...heal?" Her voice was full of disbelief.

**okay, so the end of another chapter. As this one was taking so long I have made another part after this one, then it is the ene of 'the walk'. Remember to Review. I want to try and get 50 before I update again okay. Love ya all, and remember the poll is still up, it probably will be until the last chapter of this story, which is nowhere near.**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10Part 3

_So sorry, to all my readers. I wish I could've gotten this up sooner but I have been very busy over Christmas and new year. I finally got it up. So consider this as a late chrissi present. And I also gave you a longer chapter for having to wait so long for me to update, and this will be the final part to the 'walk' scene. And Thank you to all those wonderful people who have reviewed so far._

_Without further ado, onto the story...._

_-Usual Disclaimers Apply-If you haven't already figured it out by yourself._

**PART 3:**

**Chapter 10: Figuring it out...**

_**well mostly**_

Deli Adam stared back at her with equal disbelief and shock. Man, all this _shocking _news was getting really old, really fast.

"Yes, of course", he said like it was the most reasonable thing in the world, and like he was talking to a two year old. Or maybe he was just treating this like a conversation two people had in a garden every day; I couldn't really figure that out.

But one thing I knew for sure; this wasn't normal. Maybe for them, but _me? _Far from the point. This wasn't normal, I know I have said it before, but it just isn't. I had no idea what was going on.

He continued to speaking, while I continued to rant on in my head about sanity, ludicrous people and somethings that are to rude for this story.

"She can heal other things, right? Why not this?", he asked. But god knows why he said it like he was _asking _it was more of a statement than a question.

"Because..." Kim momentarily paused and looked down. She seemed to struggle for words to get across what she was thinking.

"that doesn't make any sense. The darkness...all the bad side effects...those come from Lissa. If she could just heal it, why wouldn't she just heal it from herself?" Kiz seemed to be completely baffled.

So, recap. This is what I think I have gotten from all this 'stuff'. Emphasis on the _think _part.

From what I _think _I am discovering, and well, now it seems (But I don't know if this is _fully _correct; most of it I think is mostly right) this 'spirit' is something strange that the princess (we'll now call her Lissa) has (maybe it's like an element- but it wouldn't be- as everyone knows there is only four-earth, water, air and fire.) And somehow this bonded Kiz and the princess, and there are also some bad side effects from this 'spirit' that Kiz takes from the princess (or Lissa as Kiz says.)

Well, really. It's all over my head, and I hardly understand any of it as it is. I only know that that is only part of what is going on. The rest I have absolutely no clue about.

"Because when it's in her, it's too ingrained." Deli Adam explained to Kiz, and failed to explain to me. Not that he knew he was explaining to me, at any rate. They both had thoughtful looks on their faces. They were both learning things from each other that they never knew and were 1trying to process it. Luckily for them, they were taking it in a hell of a lot better than I was. But they must have loads of experiences at weird.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically (Rose's being here was really bringing out the old 'more fun' me) _Just the thing you want to have lots of experience at. Would come in pretty handy at times._ I internally scoffed.

"Too tied into her being" I had almost forgotten Deli Adam was speaking "She can't heal it the way she can other things. But once you bond has pulled it into _you, _it's like any other sickness.

So it seems like I was right about her getting some sort of bad 'side effect' from this 'spirit' and it was effecting her, mentally apparently. Just like Deli Adam.

I watched Kiz's face carefully for all emotion; and much to my displeasure, so did Deli Adam. Her facial expression changed so rapidly, it was hard to keep up with. It started on disbelief, than hope, back to disbelief, excitement, a small amount of discomfort, and even rage, then it went to a strange calm. It then settled on shock and more disbelief.

"If that were possible", Kiz said so quietly that even with my Moroi hearing I had to strain my ears. I unconsciously leant forward-and almost fell off the wall.

Pavel quickly grabbed me, to stop me falling. I looked into his face-and saw amusement.

As I sat up straight, I swear I heard a low chuckle escape either Pavel or Marvin. And even I had to hold back laughter. As much as I would never admit it to anyone, and it was hard enough to admit to myself. I was happier than I had been in a long time. I may not have known Rose for long, but she was already having a _huge _effect on me.

I was turning more into my old 'fun loving' self. And it was all thanks to Rose. I really was glad I had finally gotten this chance to meet my daughter, and I wasn't going to waste this chance. As much as I wanted her back in my life as a family, if I couldn't have that I would still keep contact with her. Whether that be as a acquaintance or father, I wouldn't give her up. Even if she never even found out I was her father.

I tuned back in to listen to the rest of what Kiz had to say. "Then everyone would have done it. Ms. Karp wouldn't have lost her mind. Anna wouldn't have committed suicide. What your saying is too easy."

Maybe it was too easy, I wouldn't really know. But what Kiz had said so far, it had made it seem pretty hard; like they were struggling to fight a battle they were losing, but they knew they were going to lose anyway, but at least they weren't giving up. Nor did I really know who these people that Kiz was talking about were. I didn't know if Deli Adam did either; probably not.

Deli Adam's next words kind of affirmed what Kiz had been saying, and what I had thought. Sort of.

"You're right. It's not easy at all." Kinda figured, Deli Adam. "It requires a careful balance, a circle of trust and strength between two people. It tool Oksana and me a long time to learn...many hard years."

Poor Deli Adam, not. Really I'm not that heartless. I did feel sorry for Deli Adam and what he must have gone through, but I still thought he had it easy where his and Oksana's relationship was concerned. Well maybe besides all this other 'stuff' that he was going on about.

But mostly I felt sorry for Kiz. She was young and by the sounds of things; what she was dealing with wasn't a walk in the park.

Deli Adam's face had darkened. All the friendly lines in his face turning hard and making him look grim, and maybe even a little bit tired.

Kiz watched silently as Deli Adam was caught up in his thoughts. Painful thoughts by the look of things.

Then a wondering look came over Kiz's face, but she seemed uncertain. As if she wanted to ask a question, but didn't know if she should. But, it seemed, she did anyway.

"But now you guys are alright?", she asked slowly.

"Hmm", a small sliver of a half-hearted smile passed over Deli Adams lips for quick second.

"I'd hardly say we're _perfectly _okay. There's only so much she can do, but it makes life manageable. She spaces out the healings as long as long as we can handle it, since it takes a lot out of her. It's draining and it limits her overall power."

Huh? So maybe it is more like an element than I thought. A fifth element maybe? Who knows. But it does sound a lot like elemental magic. What with it draining your energy as you use more and more. And that you can only use a certain amount.

"What do you mean?", Kiz asked. But she said it like there was more to it, and I would give anything to read her mind at this moment.

Deli Adam shrugged his shoulders, with a now carefree look on his face, the opposite of before. God, does Deli Adam also have multiple personality disorder.

"She can still do other things...healings, compulsion...but not to the levels she would if she wasn't always healing me."

Oh, so we're back to this again. All these crazy things these 'spirit' people can do.

I saw Kiz's smile falter, and the hope slide off of her face. So apparently Lissa being able to do more 'crazy' magic wasn't worth her sanity. Whatever, I have a different view. But even though it could cost her her sanity, I still felt proud of her for being so noble, and that she was sacrificing herself for the princess. Even if it was her job; or should've been anyway. But it still could.

But I had to be protective of her. She was my daughter. She was my 'princess' even if Lissa was technically the real one.

"Oh. Then...I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Lissa", Kiz said, confirming my earlier thoughts. I was getting better at reading her.

"Compared to what she's doing to you? Rose I have a feeling she'd think it was a fare trade." Deli Adam tried to reason with her.

So Deli Adam was thinking along the same lines as me. Did that mean that I was crazy too? Just as crazy as him? Worse? Less? I mean, I was the one hiding on a wall behind grapevines, stalking my own daughter.

But was Mark-I forced his real name out-really _that _crazy. Maybe I jumped to conclusions too fast. It was all just because I had heard all this 'spirit' stuff. Maybe he wasn't crazy at all. Well, I really didn't have any proof.

Suddenly, the adrenaline from finally figuring some of this 'stuff' out wore off, and I was left feeling very, _very _tired.

My eyes started to drift close but I knew I had to stay awake; I wanted to listen to the rest of their conversation. But if they didn't finish up in the next few minutes I would have to leave. How I would be able to leave with them there I didn't know.

I came out of my thoughts of how to get out of here without being caught-to see Kiz's facial expression. She was still contemplating Del-Mark's-Words and had-yet again-a pained look on her face.

What happened with the princess when she left must've been pretty bad to have this effect on her. Kiz shook her head with a more sorry and regret filled expression.

But still, underneath her mask of bravery was underlined pain. And one thing I knew for certain, whatever happened with the princess, she regretted it; very _very _much.

"I don't know", She said in a small voice. And I-yet again- unconsciously leant forward.

But my unco-ordinance and lack of sleep made me slip. Both Pavel and Marvin grabbed me and I-luckily-didn't fall. But I also broke a few grape vines which I had grabbed while trying to stay upright on the wall. They lifelessly and silently fell to the grass below. Thankfully neither Kiz nor Deli Adam-hey it's hard to break habits-had heard nor seen anything.

"I don't know if she would", I only just heard the end of what Kiz was saying. What with her talking so softly, almost breaking my neck, and Pavel muttering so quietly "God, what are we going to do with you Abe?" I didn't know if I was supposed to hear it.

I just ignored him anyway; guardians are supposed to be seen and not heard. Even if we have a better relationship than most guardians and charges, I doesn't mean I don't get sick of his inappropriate comments and sarcasm. Maybe because he reminded me too much of when I was younger-before Janine-and that is somewhere I really don't like to go.

Of course they both seemed to pre-occupied to even notice a Strigoi walking around doing a lap dance in the garden.

Kiz was still caught in her thoughts, and Deli Adam-Oh please, don't look at me like that(devil on my shoulder). It's not that mean, I thought. But I did feel a _little _mean, not.

Then out of no-where came this voice.

"The name's _Isra, _and yes it is. _And _I am most definitely not your(devil on your shoulder). I am more or less your (angel on your shoulder) but then again I'm really not. I'm just your other side."

(AN: Isra speaking, **Abe's thoughts to Isra**)

A male voice spoke from what seemed inside my head. ?? He had a Turkish accent like mine, but his was much thicker. Over years of traveling mine had become less thicker, but even then it was never that strong. If I wasn't Turkish I doubt I would be able to understand it, as I could hardly now.

**Am I imagining this?**

"No, of course not. I swear you should be Deli Adam. In fact I will start calling you that. Payback as _Mark _really isn't crazy. And you can just call me Isra." The voice inside my head answered. I really wasn't liking this voice.

**Fine _Isra _**I said his name exaggerated **But could you at least tell me WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD? **I internally screamed at him.

Suddenly an image appeared. It was like I could see him but I could also see everything else. I was seeing him in my mind but was also seeing my surrounding. It was hard to explain and even harder to comprehend.

He had long black hair(longer than mine) which was tied up at the nape of his neck, and had wispy bits that had escaped his tie flying around his face in an nonexistent wind.

He wore an open black leather knee-length coat, and underneath I could see a tight black t-shirt which showed his toned muscles.

He also had on black jeans and what looked like black and silver motorbike boots. Overall it was nothing that I would ever _ever _wear, but it somehow, strangely held an appeal.

And his face was another story. His eyes were exactly my colour, but they were shaped more like Janine and Rose's, which was more almond shaped. His skin was as dark as mine but didn't have the pale Moroi undertone that mine had, and Kiz's didn't. So his skin was exactly like Kiz's.

His other features were more like Janine's but had my mothers cheeks and he also held my fathers wry dry, and sarcastic smile. Oh, and how could you forget the goatee. Yeah, he had one of those too. Just like I did.

He also wore a deep blue scarf with slivers or silver threaded throughout it. I had never seen it before. Closer inspection showed it to be cheap lookalike silk, but for some reason it looked really good, but still had a more relaxed than formal appearance.

"Well Deli Adam, at least that's an easy question to answer. I bet even you could answer that, as dumb as you are. Now back to the question at hand, your answer would be that I have always been here."

**Then how come I have never seen or heard you before?** I directed my thoughts at him. I was still trying to come to the fact that they has been someone living in my head.

"Because I have never needed to before this", he said simply like it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was sonot.

I decided to get out of this conversation, and fast.

**Well _I _am trying to listen to this conversation. So it would be very helpful if you could just crawl back into whatever hole you came out of. **I told him.

But it was kinda weird how I had already accepted that he was there. Maybe I had unconsciously known that he was there the whole time.

"Now, now. No need to get snappy with me. And you should know that it is rude to spy on people", he said it like he was disapproving, but his facial expression showed his real thoughts.

His face showed more amusement and his sarcastic grin grew and grew. Really, it wasn't _that_ funny.

**Whatever, if you don't shut up you _will _regret it**, I said in my most menacing tone. So, here's the thing. If it was anyone else they would have been shit scared,well everyone except Janine maybe. But it seems that Isra is either immune to me, a real dickhead trying to piss me off, or just suicidal and wanting a death wish(which I would gladly give about right now.)

Although how on earth I was going to punch him I didn't know.

Of course, Isra could read my thoughts-damn him-and laughed aloud at my own stupidity. Well, at least I think he was laughing at me for that. I really couldn't tell the difference.

Reading my thoughts again, he decided to say his aloud, and in the process confirmed my theory. This is really getting old fast.

"Oh my, Ibrahim. Really. I'd like to see you try and punch me" He said in a mocking tone, and dropped into a fighting stance.

I really didn't have time for this, so as Isra started to mock me again with that annoying accent of his, I totally tuned him out; I'd deal with him later. And I only just caught the next of what was going on in the conversation.

Luckily, what happened with Isra had felt like minutes but had only been mere seconds. Luckily for Isra I should really say.

Deli Adam ("Mark" Isra put in. I internally gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything. This, unfortunately, made him happier.) had been looking at her intently with a strange look on his face, but I couldn't quite pick out what it was.

Kiz's eyes started to wander and she didn't see the look that he had on his face next; it showed that there was something he wanted to say. But he, however, didn't say anything.

Next minute _Mark _(I drew out the name longer, for Isra's benefit-and he chuckled.) looked up into the sky. God, what could he tell the time from it or something? Probably. I guess that's what happens when you live out in the middle of no where and act all anti-social.

"And what; your not anti-social?" I just ignored him, hoping he would crawl back into his hole, or rubbish tip, or whatever it was he came out of. That didn't work. "Ignoring me isn't going to work, Ibrahim."

Uh, I hated that name. Only my parents and Janine ever called me that. Tatiana too, but I hated to think of the Queen Bitch, when I didn't have too. Of course, Isra would know that, wouldn't he.

"The others will wonder what happened to us" Mark said( it now wasn't _that _hard to say), and I faintly heard Pavel mutter "Yeah. And we're wondering what happened to Abe" I shot him a half-hearted glare and heard Marvin chuckle.

"Before we go..." I quickly re-focused my attention back on Mark and Kiz.

"You know. You really don't have any right to call her that." Yet again. Isra had decided to put his two cents in; And I lost it, completely. Hearing him talk about Rose had made me snap.

**SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL CALL HER WHAT I BLOODY WELL WANT! AND YOU, NOR ANY-ONE ELSE WILL TRY _OR _STOP ME!!**

To say that Isra was taken aback would be an understatement. I mean he wasn't scared, but he was shocked. And so was I, I had no idea where that had come from.

Isra attempted to explain why he had said what he said, probably thinking I was gonna blow again. But I had regained control, well at least a little bit.

"It's just Y'know. You've never been there before now. She's never even met you before. She has no clue who you really are. She most likely doesn't trust you not to hurt her. And whats to say she will even want to get to know you _after _she finds out who you really are."

He continued to ramble, and once he had finished I muttered **Sorry. **It may not have been very coherent, but he knew what I meant, and also knew that he wouldn't be getting any better any time soon.

At the same time, I think we both realised that we had to start getting along; or this just wouldn't work, and we would both lose our minds.

The tension started to get thick and awkward, so I focused on Mark and Rose ( I suppose it didn't really matter what I called her or Mark.)

I watched curiously as Mark pulled out a silver ring from his pocket. For the tiniest millisecond I started to see red as I though he was going to propose to her. I knew it was stupid, and that he would never do that, but I couldn't help feel protective. And anyway the ring was only one single band of plain silver.

"Learning to heal will take time" he said matter of factual "What worries me the most right now is this vigilante mood you're in. The darkness is only going to make it worse. Take this."

And with that he handed he the ring to her. I mean what was it going to do? Heal her? People could heal apparently, so why couldn't jewelry? Next we'd hear about televisions that could read minds. Microwaves that could tell the future, and maybe even Washing Machines that could forecast the weather.

She hesitated then reached forward and gently took it. She twirled it between her fingers and then asked the question I was dying to know.

"What is it?" She said as she continued to spin it faster and then stopped and stared intently at it.

"Oksana infused it with spirit. It's a healing charm." I internally moaned. Isra bursted into laughter as his figure appeared again. He just kept on laughing until he was kneeling and clutching at his stomach. "Boy", he said between fits of laughter " Maybe we'll even get some chairs that can tell time. But I can't wait to see that television set." he continued to laugh in the background as I watched the conversation again.

I seemed to keep getting swept out of it, and luckily I hadn't missed any of it.

Rose looked shocked as she slowly brought it closer to her face and examined it closely. She seemed skeptical but amazed at the same time.

"What's it do?" _Healing? _"I mean what kind of healing?" God, could she read _my _thoughts as well.

Mark answered her, "It'll help with your moods. It can't get rid of them, but it'll lessen them-help you think more clearly. Might keep you out of trouble" Well I guess that's a good thing. "Oksana makes these for me between healings."

Rose started to slide it onto her middle finger but Mark shook his head. Huh? I though she was supposed to wear it to help with the spirit darkness? Man, this guy made absolutely no sense at all.

"Save it for when you really feel out of control. The magic won't last forever. It fades just like any other charm." Oh well, I guess that is a reasonable enough explanation.

She just stood there staring at the ring for a few moments her eyes filled with wonder. Then she slipped it into her pocket.

Mark looked like he was going to say something while she was still looking at the 'interesting' grass when Paul chose this moment to stick his head out of the back door.

"Grandmother wants to leave now" He said to Rose. "She wants to know why you're taking so long and said to ask why you'd make someone as old as her keep waiting and suffering with her back."

I heard Pavel scoff at that, and I had to agree with him. I mean, the way she was walking back there on the road while Rose was carrying all that stuff, well her back didn't seem that bad. By the looks of Rose's face she thought the same thing.

She also looked like she had a few things she would like to say to Paul, but she kept her mouth shut. I suppose it was the right thing, he was only the messenger, but still it made me want to have a few words with him.

"Okay. I'll be right there", Rose called back to him.

Paul disappeared back inside and Rose shook her head with a wry smile on her lips. "It's hard being worthy she said."

"You can say that again" Isra muttered, and if I didn't know any better I would've said that we had finally agreed on something.

Rose started to head back towards the door when she stopped and turned back to Mark with a questioning look on her face. "You're telling me that going off on your own is bad...but you aren't a guardian either."

"She has a good point" said Isra. I had to agree _again _but him putting in his little comments whenever he wanted was starting to get pretty annoying.

Mark smiled at her, but it was a small sad smile that never reached his eyes. "I used to be. Then Oksana saved my life. We bonded and eventually fell in love" Oh, how lovely and romantic, not. " I couldn't stand to be separated from her after that, and the guardians would have assigned me elsewhere. I had to go."

"Was it hard to leave them?" Rose asked and I luckily didn't have any chance to add a comment onto that.

"Very. Our age difference made it even more scandalous." Yeah, I suppose that would be a problem. Although it wouldn't really be for Janine and myself, I was only a few years older than her, not around 13.

But Dimitri was 7 years older than Rose, so if they had made their relationship public it would have been pretty scandalous too, especially since he was her mentor. But it seemed that Mark and Oksana dealt with the same problems that Rose, Dimitri , and Lissa did. The 'spirit' thing, and the relationship problems.

Mark continued to speak while Rose looked caught up in her own thoughts. I don't even know if she heard him.

"But sometimes we have to listen to our hearts. And even though I left, I'm not out there recklessly going after Strigoi. I'm an old man living with the woman he loves and tending his garden. There's a difference-don't forget that."

"Wise words old man", Mused Isra.

**Oh, shut up for God's sake. **Luckily for him, he decided not to push his luck. Which was a wise choice.

Rose headed back inside without another word, and Mark followed. I waited for about half a minute, and when no-body else came outside I silently motioned for Pavel and Marvin to follow me and slid off the wall and back into the foliage.

The walk back to the hotel that we were staying at was quiet and uneventful. I was doing everything I could not to fall asleep on the spot. A few times I stumbled and either Pavel or Marvin had to catch me.

Luckily we had taken the back streets and there wasn't anyone here to see me. I probably looked like a drunk.

When we got up to the room I fell lifelessly onto the bed. I didn't fall asleep right away but I was close to it. I couldn't even be bothered changing or having a shower even though I needed one badly.

I heard Isra say something in the back of my head but I din't catch any of it. Pavel and Marvin muttered goodnights before heading off to their rooms down the hall.

I restlessly tossed and turned for a few minutes before falling into a deep sleep...

_Now, I need you to tell me what you think of Isra? I hadn't planned on having him in my story, but he just came. So if you're wondering, he isn't one of the new characters I mentioned. So if you don't like him vote, as I will be having __a poll as to if I should keep him or re-do it without him. And also remember to vote on the story title. Hardly any-one has so far._

_Hopefully I should be able to update quicker._

_-Goodbye_

_Rozka4eva xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so here is chapter 11. I got it up quicker than last time. Yipee! Thankyou for all the people who have reviewed. You rock!_

_-Usual Disclaimers Apply: And of course you know what I mean by that; I don't own Vampire Academy._

**Chapter 11: The start of the nightmares**

It was morning again, and I was back in the main street of Baia.

Strangely there was no-one around; the streetes that were usually filled with Moroi, Dhampirs, and even humans was completely empty. But I didn't worry me, there would be an explanation,something that was on that I just couldn't remember right now, not that that happened very often.

I looked behind me, as the thought struck me that there _should _be someone here. Two some ones, actually who should be following me.

Following me? Why would I want someone following me? There was a reason, I knew there was, but my mind just couldn't get to it right now.

And then another thing dawned on me. There was a strange feeling in my head, like there was something missing there. What? Was I missing my brain?

I realised it was another 'someone' that was missing. But what was somebody doing in my head? Isra! I knew it. But who was Isra? I felt like I knew him, but I also had no idea who he was.

What was going on here?

Now that I knew Isra was what was missing I kind of...missed him. It was like even though I couldn't remember him, I knew he was supposed to be there.

All of this was starting to feel non-existent but I knew that this was real. Right? I really had no idea.

It was about mid morning here and normally the streets would be bustling with people, Isra should be babbling some nonsense into my head, and two people should be following me. I just couldn't remember who...

Pavel and Marvin!, I realised with a jolt, that's who.

All of this was going through my head very quickly and making me confused, that was until I saw _her. _All thoughts immediately stopped, and I was left feeling numb.

She stood about 5 metres away, and I swear that she hadn't been there second ago, but she was. I had no idea who she was, but I still knew who she was. It didn't make any sense.

She had long dark brown hair, so long it looked almost black, and it was cascading down her back in soft curls, and swaying slightly in a non-existent wind. She had darkish skin, almost honey coloured and it went with her hair perfectly making her look semi-exotic, and she had this dreamy air about that went with it perfectly.

She had on a blood red sundress with a pattern of green vines along the hem, which also flapped in the wind, making her look like she was in a summertime photo shoot; a camera was all that was needed now. She was barefoot and I was surprised to realise that she was standing on a bright green patch of grass only about a metre in diameter, while the rest of space around her was taken up by ashphelt.

Then I got to her facial features. She was by far one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life, even if I couldn't remember my life right now. It was hard to explain the way she looked, because there was no words for it. She looked some much like someone I knew, but I didn't know who. But it was someone I cared very much about. She looked about in her late teens, maybe around 18.

Right now she was staring at something behind and above me. I quickly glanced to where she was looking and realised it was just the sky. And I admit that I could see why. It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as her, but still stunning.

There was a light scattering of clouds, but other than that the sky was clear blue, almost like the ocean. I was mesmerised at the sight until I remembered the girl.

I pulled my eyes from the clear sky to look at the girl,a nd met her strong gaze full on. I felt like I stumbled from the impact when her intense gaze met mine. She had been string right at me, her eyes boring into the back of my head. Fo rthe next few moments-which felt like hours-she just stared at me.

Her face was calm and strong but still intense, and it felt like she was searching every inch of my soul. I felt the need to say something, to talk to her. But I had no idea what to say, so I just kept my mouth shut.

She also looked like she wanted to say something, but she also kept her mouth shut. Maybe it was because she also didn't know what to say, or she just couldn't talk.

_Why _couldn't I remember anything? It was just so frustrating.

She slowly took a step towards me, and I was jolted out of my thoughts in surprise. She seemed cautious in approaching me but her eyes still held that determined look. I felt nervous as she took yet another step forward. Then...it changed.

I wasn't nervous any more.

All this felt right, how things should be. I didn't know anything about what was going on but I knew it was right. I didn't necessarily know if this was how my life was, but I knew that this is the way it is supposed to be.

She had yet again taken two more steps forward. She was becoming less hesitant, and only the now few metres separating us were stopping me from grabbing her and holding her close to me forever. I knew that I couldn't lose this girl no matter what.

There was now no hesitation in her steps as she practically jogged to where I was standing. She stopped just about in arms reach of me, and all I wanted was to hug her. Her beautiful endless brown eyes that seemed so familiar, studied me. I felt like I was under a microscope as her eyes raked over my body and finally stopped at my eyes.

They were endless, and I felt me loose myself in the deep chocolate of her eyes and my whole body started to melt like chocolate, and the air became so sweet and smelled like caramel and honey.

Suddenly recognition came over her face, and lips turned up in the most dazzling smile I had ever scene before. Her smile was blinding, and lit up her face like a warm summer afternoon. I could feel the heat from her smile radiating around us, and could sense it as it travelled through my body. It made me feel all light and high as I felt the warmness spread all the way from my toes to my fingers tips, and to every hair on my head.

Then I heard the most angelic voice as I heard her speak for the first time. It sent electric currents through myself and through the air, as the tinkling sound of her words escaped her lips. I was just mesmerised by everything it seemed to do.

"Hello, my dearest Baba."

Baba? Baba was the Turkish word for father. I think. I mean I was Turkish, right? Did that mean that I was her father? Yes, that made sense. But it really didn't. I just seemed natural.

Then without even the slightest though word came out of my mouth. I was even mesmerised by my own voice. It was deep, but it held so much love that I shared for my daughter. My _daughter._ It was an unreal though but I still knew that it was true.

"Hello to you to, my precious Kiz.", My voice had said without my having to do anything. Kiz was the Turkish word for daughter, and it just fell naturally from my lips. Which was a good thing also, as I still didn't have a clue what her name was. Well, I couldn't remember it at any rate.

Her smile brightened as I said that. It was almost too bright to bear, like direct sunshine, but much, much better. And I felt myself smiling back at her. God, I loved my daughter so much. She was the world to me and I could never let anything aver happen to her. No-one would ever hurt my Kiz. Not now, not ever. Not even if I was dead.

Just then she reached out to close the distance, as I did at the same time. I had wanted for so long to hug her. To hold her in my arms,a nd know that she is real. That sh eis really here. She was almost in my arms as I went to pull her into a giant bear hug when it happened, and my whole world fell apart.

Just as my hands were about to pull her to me, she was jerked back. There was no-one there but it looked like she had been pulled my someone or something. Seeing no-one there I had thought that she had pulled away herself, and didn't want me. I was instantly filled with regret, sorrow, pain, and much more.

But that was only until I looked and actually saw _her._

Her hand had gone up to her neck where there was now a gaping hole where part of her neck had been bitten out. I gasped as my world shattered like thin glass, and my vision became blurry. But I knew I had to stay conscious. I had to do it for her. My daughter. My Kiz. I had to save her. I needed her.

I immediately looked for a threat and found no-one. The streets were still as empty as they were a few minutes ago. It was like the bite had come out of no where. But I would worry about that later.

I quickly leapt forward and tried to grab her-just as she fell. She dropped to the ground in slow motion as I tried to make my body move faster. But nothing would work. I was close now, and I went to grab her and pull her toward me. I was there. Then-I collided with a solid wall.

I was pushed backwards and I landed with a thud on my backside a few metres away, trying to figure out how there was an invisible solid wall there.

It was either that or some kind of barrier made to stop me from getting to my precious princees.

But I needed to get to her.

I needed to save her.

Well at least it seemed like a solid wall. But there was nothing there. I couldn't get through this invisible wall and I was panicking. How could I help my daughter now?

I tried pushing, shoving, punching, and even kicking the transparent wall but it didn't budge. Nothing would work. Then the thought came to me to try and use magic. I was a fire user I should be able to get rid of it this way.

But when I tried to use my magic it wouldn't work. What is wrong with me? I internally screamed. I felt powerless and weak, and I didn't like feeling like this. Like I had no power to do anything, to change anything, or even make things go my own way. I thought that this was the worst feeling in the world.

But that was only until I looked at my poor, helpless daughter laying almost motionless on the ground in front of my eyes, where I could do nothing to help her.

I felt my heart shatter, my whole world collapse before my eyes as I looked into the pleading and pain filled eyes of the young girl laying before me.

She was hardly moving except for the deep and ragged breaths every few seconds. The blood was still dripping steadily from the wound, and I could tell that she must be in excruciating pain. Like the world wanted to prove my point, a few seconds later she shrieked in pain, the sound piercing my heart like ice, chilling me to the bone. Her back arched and her teeth clenched, making her face into a tight grimace, and I couldn't watch any more.

This was too painful.

I screamed at her to wake up but she wouldn't, as her eyes were silently drifting closed. Suddenly a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky, momentarily breaking my thoughts away from my daughter.

I looked up into the sky and saw that it was pitch black, completely different from the clear blue it had been minutes ago. And it surprised me how so much had changed in so little time. Before I had been happy, and now I just felt numb.

Another bolt of lighting shot across the sky, lighting up everything and putting thing into better focus. I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten. My Moroi hearing had made it easier for me to see.

I turned back to look at the body of my daughter, an di knew that she was dead. I could just tell. And the atmosphere seemed to be feeling it too, as another set of about 10 loud rolls of thunder made their way across the sky. It was the sign of mourning, I realised. The earth mourning for the loss of this wonderful piece of mother nature.

I came back to the invisible barrier, and in a fruitless attempt that I knew would never work, I beat my fist against it. Needless to say that absolutely nothing happened.

Then I saw something start to shift in the ground and then as I watched what amazingly happened before my eyes, I remembered the green grass and now saw that it had now turned into dirt. Hard, dry and lifeless dirt.

And then I watched in total disbelief as vines or roots started to come out of the ground. Then they started to wrap themselves around my daughter's body. Thorns started to grow and then flower buds. The buds opened to reveal the most beautiful and biggest red roses I had ever seen.

They were a vibrant bright blood red, and shone as bright as the sun. They continues to wrap around her fragile and lifeless body, as I realised that hey were Rose bushes not vines. My mind was really slow right now. Her whole body was almost fully concealed buy the thick rope-like stems that were wrapping her tighter and tighter. I was afraid that they might break her soon.

She just looked so delicate, and small, and child-like it killed me to see her like this. She was normally so strong and brave. And she didn't deserve this. She deserved to have a life, a future. But now she didn't. It was all taken from her; by force.

So suddenly it shocked me the wall disappeared.

I fell forward and had to roll sidewards onto my back to not land on the body of my precious little princess.

Oh god, I was already thinking of her as a body.

I knelt down beside her and cradled her head in my hand. It was the only part of her that I could, as the rest of her was covered in Roses. I don't know how long I knelt next to her like that. It felt like days but it could have been hours, minutes, or seconds for all that I knew. Nothing seemed to matter any more.

Coherence came back for a very short time, and I realised what was happening to my daughter. I grabbed at the rope-like stems of the rose bush and tried to rip them off of her. Nothing would work. The thorns were ripping at my hands, leaving big gashes, but I didn't notice. All I noticed was her. I didn't even feel the pain that I should from my bleeding hands.

Nothing would work. I had gotten a small part away. But, when I had seen the deep punctures in her skin, the tears, and all the blood from the thorns, my hands had fumbled in shock, and the vines had reclaimed her skin.

I had been unsuccessful in the rest of my attempts to get them away from her, and in the end gave up knowing that it was useless. I went back to cradling her head instead.

The coherence slipped and I went back into my numb trance, and I could no longer feel anything.

The vines started to twist around her neck and were slowly reaching her face, so I regretfully let her head rest abck on the ground and watched it roll slightly to the left, her features facing away from me.

Once she was fully covered, I continued to stay there. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. Nor did I know where to go, or what to do now.

I didn't know how I should feel about her being consumed by Roses. Maybe I should've continued to try and rip them off of her. But even in my numb state I thought it was right for her. That there was some meaning in all of this. But like everything else, I just couldn't remember what on earth that it was that I was supposed to be remembering. It was so frustrating.

Slowly I came back to my body and I began to realise things. Things I didn't want to realise. It was so much better before. I was numb, and I couldn't feel anything. But now the pain was overtaking me. Consuming every part of my body.

I unintentionally reached out and grabbed one of the Roses. I didn't know why, but some part of me had urged me towards it. A part of my brain telling me to pick it, to grab it, to examine it closely.

As I studied it so hard it was giving me a headache a thought came to me.

Rose...

A shock ran through my system, and I swear I actually gasped aloud. It was _her _name. Rose. The name of my daughter was Rose.

Then I started to cry. I was shocked; I never cried. But really? I couldn't remember anything, I didn't know about myself. So how could I really know anything any more. Hell, I didn't even know my own daughters name.

I continued to cry, and my breath hitched in my throat. I cried for my daughter. I cried for what was going on. I cried for how I didn't know anything. And I just cried for reasons unknown.

Time turned into nothing, and everything blurred. I had no-idea what was going on, but by now I had figured that that was common. Everything was becoming more blurry, and was beginning to lose focus.

It was strange, the world was spinning, and-

Suddenly I woke up in the motel room bed. I was gasping for air, and I could feel the tears still running down my face.

And I knew that this would only be the start of the nightmares.

_So that is the end of chapter 11. I hope you like it. Next chapter up soon. Please remember to review._

_Goodbye._

_-Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, so here is chapter 12. It is a bit sad this chapter, but also funny. Sorry about the last one being so dramatic. Now a lot of you have been asking about Isra. Which I knew you would, but kinda wished you wouldn't, as now I kinda have to half-spill my secret plan. Isra **will **have a huge importance in my sequel. And that is the sequel that is not Spirit Bound but my own. I will also be doing SB as well, though. So for all of those who asked. He is **not **Dimitri, and Abe is most definitely **not ** crazy._

_So if you want to know who you will just have to wait, and I hope that clears everything up. I know a few of you want to get rid of him, but I'm sorry to say that majority have said to let him stay, and he will have an important role in the sequel. And *****winks*** **will be the main character in hi sown Fan Fiction._

_So thank you for all the reviews, oh, and there will be a few more dreams, but none of them will be the same, and tell me if you don't want him to have these dream/nightmares. And for all those that are wondering there will be some flashbacks later on. Plenty of them, I mean we all want to know how they met don't we? He he *winks*._

_Sorry about the long author note, I know that I ramble a lot. Sorry._

_Also please vote for the name of the story._

_Now onto the story......_

_Usual Disclaimers Apply- Which you already know. Blah, Blah, Blah._

**Chapter 12:**

I was now sitting up in bed.

I was sill panting, shed tears still lingered on my cheeks and I was having a hard time shaking the images from my head. Luckily they were becoming less vivid as I was gaining more control. That nightmare had shaken me up more than I would like to admit.

But I knew that it was only the beginning. I had had nightmares before, and they had never stopped after one. I had had them after Janine left, and it left and it felt like they had only just stopped.

And unlike when I was younger, and like when I had the nightmares when Janine left, I didn't have my parents here to comfort me. I didn't have my mother who would sit up all night and hole me, or my father who would tell me stories about when he was a child, and all the stuff he used to get up to, just to keep my mind off things.

I really did miss my parents, and I made a mental note to ring them in the morning, as I hadn't talked to them in a few months. I know, son of the year, aren't I?

And that was something that Rose missed out on. I felt bad for that. She had never had that, to really know how much your parents loved you. Janine and myself were never there for her, and that was probably one of my biggest regrets. But I would make sure that all changed. And soon.

Thinking about Rose had brought back the nightmare. It was terrible, and I couldn't stop seeing her lying there motionless on the ground, her breath hitching and finally stopping, they way that I couldn't help her, but only stand and watch.

I needed to stop thinking about it, so I turned on the television. Some show in Russian was playing. I could understand the language, but nothing was making sense. Every word seemed to blur together and make a continuous annoying buzzing sound in my ear.

I was already sick of this in less than 30 seconds. I was agitated and just couldn't sit still. My arms and legs were still tangled in the sheets from where I had woken up, and had been too exhausted to untangle them.

I untangled them, and stood up. I didn't know what to do, everything was just confusing me. I couldn't even put together a coherent thought and it was giving me a headache, and I was starting to feel dizzy.

I sat down on the floor, and put my head between my knees. The dizziness started to go away, but it didn't help the thinking very much.

"How about a nice, cold shower? It will help" That noise was like a miracle, and I was so glad that Isra was here right now. I strangely feel comfortable with him, and I felt myself relax a little. I had almost forgotten all about him.

But where had he been before? And why had he only just shown up?

I looked for Isra but I couldn't see him anywhere which was weird. All of a sudden a door appeared. It was blue, with a sea landscape across the bottom, with fish, seaweed, and even shells. It was identical to the door I had when I was 5.

The door opened to reveal none other than Isra himself. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, and nothing else.

He walked out and stood there. He seemed uncertain of himself, and his trademark sly grin was nowhere to be seen. Studying him closer I saw dark lines underneath his eyes.

**Seems like you got about as much peaceful sleep as I ****did,** I said to him.

He just stared at me in response.

**You know not talking to me is making me feel worse,** I said.

"Um...Right. Well... It's just...Yeah. A shower will probably help." He stutted and I found how uncomfortable he was pretty amusing. Even though I know I shouldn't because it isn't nice, nor is there anything funny about the situation. Uh, I think Isra and his good religious ways are already getting to me.

But we'll see about that.

I stared at him with my eyebrow raised.

"It would also help with the fact that you look like shit."

I smiled probably looking like a high idiot; there was my Isra. His sly grin had also returned, for which I was grateful. It made things seem normal. Well, at least as normal as they could get.

**Of course Isra. I have to have myself looking my best for you, don't I? **I decided it would be fun to continue our bickering and throw some more sarcasm back at him.

You sure do! All the concern wasn't completely gone, but he was mostly himself. He was also making sure to keep the topic away from the nightmares, which was sweet but unnecessary.

I decided to humour him and have a shower.

The steaming hot water did wonders to calm down my agitated body. I felt my muscles relaxing, and I sighed in contempt as I leaned casually against the wall. I knew I had to get out soon, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Amazingly Isra stayed quiet the whole time, but it was a comfortable silence. I was going to ask him a few questions after though, whether or not he wanted to answer.

I slipped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my body, an used another to dry my hair. I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair. Yeah, I know it sound girly, but I like my hair. I then tied it up in a low pony tail, and preceded to the closet.

After picking out some clothes, I got dressed.

After I had gotten dressed, out of curiosity I decided to see what the time was. I looked at the clock on my phone and almost fell off the bed where I had been sitting.

It was only a quarter past two!(human time of course, as I run on the same schedule as them.)

I heard Isra quietly chuckle. This was so not funny. I still had around six and a half hours until I would normally get up. I groaned, well there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I was dog tired, and if it was possible I felt even more tired than I was when I went to sleep.

But I knew it would be impossible for me to go back to bed now. I was up, and that was it. I would just have to suck it up for the rest of the day. But s much as I didn't want to admit it, I was a little afraid of what I would see when I closed my eyes.

I knew they would be more. That this was only the start. It was what had happened to me with what Tatiana had done. They had gotten worse and worse. Every night it would start the same; the party, everyone laughing, mucking around, dancing with Janine, then it would start...

Some of them would show things that weren't as bad as the real thing, others were a lot worse. Even though I thought that that couldn't happen. But they all had one thing in common.

In the nightmares I was never able to do anything. Just like in last night's nightmare all I could do was watch. Watch as the best things in my life were destroyed before my eyes.

After that night Janine wouldn't even talk to me. She would have nothing to do with me. And I didn't blame her.

I would cry myself to sleep, imagining her arms around me. But that was until the day she finally came to talk to me...

And till this day I still have never worked out whether or not it made things better or worse. Or if it made no difference.

I internally sighed. I really didn't like to think about that. It only made my bad mood even worse. I just wish I could turn back time, and warn myself. Maybe if I could, things would be the way they should be.

Janine and I would've raised Rose together. We would've had a house. Rose could've had younger sibling. I would've loved a son, but I would never had a child with someone I never loved. We could even have gotten a dog. But things never worked out that way.

But there was always that small negative voice in my head. Asking me how it would've worked anyway. How she would've kept her guardian status. How we would be able to spend time with Rose.

It was all too much, and I needed to distract myself.

Then I remembered that I hadn't fed yesterday, and I was kinda feeling hungry so I decide to go to the feeders. With this being a Moroi only hotel they had feeders here. Either Pavel or Marvin were supposed to be with me if I was out of my room. But I figured that the hotel was warded and there were plenty of guardians around so I was safe.

And anyway what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. It's not like I was going to alert them to the fact.

I turned the door knob and walked out the door, locking it behind me. The corridor was quiet and deserted as I passed by door after door. The only other sound beside the heaters running in the ceiling, were the muffled snores coming from behind some closed doors.

The loudest coming from Pavel's room. No doubt Marvin hadn't gotten any more sleep than I had as he was staying in the room next to him.

I swiftly descended the stairs to the ground level. The was only a little more movement here than in the corridors. The only people here were mainly staff of the hotel.

Practically as soon as I had stepped foot on the ground I already had a man in a tuxedo asking me if I needed any assistance. I told him I didn't and he bid me goodnight. That was one of the things about staying in a fancy hotel. No matter if you were royal or not, if you had the money to stay here you were treated like royalty.

I never really cared for staying in fancy hotels, or expensive clothes, or money. But I stayed here anyway. Janine never cared about those things either. I would try to buy her designer clothes, jewellery, take her to fancy restaurants, spoil her with flowers, but it never made any difference. She would never accept anything.

The only thing she ever did accept was a _nazar _I had given to her when we had been at—damn why did everything always come back to her.

But I always wondered what she did with the _nazar _she probably just threw it out. Grr, I need to stop this, I mentally scolded myself.

By now I had reached the feeders and Isra had been quiet the whole time. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I would find out later. Unless he wanted to tell me now.

Isra had been standing there the whole time, and I now just stared at him expectantly. He frowned, and a strange look passed over his face, then before I could ask him what was going on he was gone. He turned around and ran back into his room slamming the door.

I was now almost at the desk so I decide to just worry about it later. I got to the desk and the lady there looked up and smiled at me.

She was a Moroi, around mid 20's, long curly blond hair, glasses, pretty delicate features, and was a little shorter than most Moroi. She also wore the same uniform the rest of the women staff around here did.

"Hello Sir, now normally we would ask how we could help you, but seeing as you are here I know. So if you could follow me..."

Oh, and she had humour. She was pointing off into a booth to the left so I followed her. It was good to hear at least one person make a joke, and it even brightened my mood a little, amazingly.

I entered the booth to find a woman (human.) She looked like she was in her mid 4o's. She had a short brown bob, with flecks of grey starting to show. It was ugly to say the least. The feeders also wore a uniform, but it was different to the other staff ones.

It was a plain light blue blouse, with the same light blue plain slacks, and black shoes. It was pretty boring, but I don't care. Only getting here now did I realise how hungry I really was. And the faraway look that comes from a Moroi bite only made the feeling worse.

The Moroi woman had gone and I doubt the human would notice, so I didn't really care about what I did next. But it still shocked me.

The need of blood overtook me, as I literally pounced on the woman. I reached forward and grabbed her neck (maybe too roughly) and immediately sunk my fangs into her neck, deeper than I should, and it would probably leave a deep gash, but right now I didn't care.

I heard her moan in pleasure at the same time I did from the blood rushing down my throat. This was more animal than me, and I reminded myself not to go so long without blood. I drank from her neck sucking even harder, then I stopped. I didn't want to, as I needed more blood, but soon I would kill her. Now that I thought about it, it had been about 3 or maybe even 4 days since I had fed.

Most of the thirst had been taken care of but I still needed more. I looked at the woman and was a little disgusted in myself. But there wasn't any permanent damage. I quickly wiped my mouth with a hanky as I walked out incase there was any trace of my attack, and headed towards the young girl at the desk.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Funny how she had been saying that she didn't need to ask as she knew.

"Yes, there is. I was just letting you know that maybe that lady has been feed off too much, as she didn't very long, and has passed out. I was wondering if I could have someone more younger or less fed off. Thank you" Maybe I bended the story a bit, but I wasn't telling her the truth, was I?

"Oh my, yes. I am very sorry Sir. Just follow me." She said as she lead me to another booth. She quickly left me there, and I faintly heard her calling out for some help. I guess she found the woman.

I turned back to the girl in the booth. I didn't even recognise what she looked like only that she was fairly young. I went and say next to her, and she arched her neck in anticipation for the bite that she knew was coming.

I sunk my neck into her smooth, delicate skin, and instantly felt the warm blood running down my throat. It was over quickly and I licked the blood that had stayed on my lips off. I then stood, smiled reassuringly at the girl, who stared at me without really seeing me, with a dazed expression. The I took the time to really look at the girl, and I felt horrified for a second before I realised it wasn't her. But she just looked so much like Rose.

She was around 18 years old, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, but all her features were different, and Rose was much more beautiful.

I then turned around and walked out, making sure my face was expressionless. I smiled at the desk lady as I walked past her, and she had a funny look on her face, that I couldn't place.

Yeah she had definitely seen the woman, and I had a feeling she would be checking on the girl too, after I left, and I found that pretty funny, which I shouldn't.

All the way back to my room Isra was still silent, and I racked my brains trying to work out what was going on. Before I knew it, I was back in my room. I got a glass of water and drank it slowly.

Then I went back into the bedroom, sat on the bed, and waited for the conversation that I knew was coming between myself and Isra...

_There's chapter 12. So, who's wondering what happened with Tatiana? Well, I know. But I'm not going to tell you. Yet. You should find out soon. But that's only if you review. Na, just kidding, you'll find out anyway. An what do you think is gonna happen between Abe and Isra. What is Isra hiding? If you have anything that you want to specifically happen, tell me. Please remember to review. And in your review I would like to hear what __**you **__think happened with Tatiana. And what she came back tell him. Oh, and I need some people to give me some hints on what Isra is hiding from Abe. _

_-Goodbye_

_Ruby (Rozka4eva) xoxo_

**P.S please vote for the story title. I have added some more options as well, and if you have suggestions, tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I am so sorry for taking so long. I just started year 8 and it's a bit hectic.**

**Also Kasa Bella is helping me to Beta now, so if you see the improvement remember to say your thanks in the review.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can.**

**Okay, i'll stop babbling and get to the story.**

**It's more of a filler; next one, more action. That I can promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

_**Chapter 13: The Baby**_

After I returned from the feeders, I sat on the couch. It was made of delicate crimson red leather, and looked exceptional with the rest of the room. But from the feel of it, it was only made for the looks, as it was far from comfortable.

I sat for quite a while idly staring into space, when really I was watching the clock. It had been close to 23 minutes since I sat down, and Isra still hadn't come out of his room.

I was starting to get a little impatient, and I know he would be able to feel it. This was taking too long. But of course, I still had a few hours 'till normal people would wake up, so I was fine where time was concerned; I'm sure if Pavel or Marvin saw me like this, it would mean a one-way ticket to a padded cell.

I glanced at the clock and saw that another 10 minutes had passed, and Isra _still _hadn't shown himself. I started to call to him, It didn't work. Then I tried threatening him, that didn't work at _all._ But I swear I heard a few loud thumps against the door, as if he was either hitting it or throwing things at it.

After two more minutes I had figured he wasn't going to show, so I gave up. I figured I would let him talk in his own time, because he wasn't going to come out with me waiting. I had just started to get up when the door to Isra's room opened.

I acted as if I hadn't seen him, and kept walking across the room, towards the door that lead to the balcony over looking the pool.

I sat down in one of the deck chairs, and gazed at the still clear blue water. The air was fairly chilly , as the sun still had to rise, but I could deal with it for a little while longer.

The whole time Isra just stood there. He had a look of indifference on his face and seemed to be struggling with whether to tell me or not what was on his mind. I was starting to get a little annoyed with him right about now.

He, of course, knew what I was thinking, and gave me a small half-wry smile. While I just waited for him to get on with it.

"Uh..." he stuttered, letting out a shaky breath.

I gave him a small smile, encouraging him the best I could. Just then a comfortable looking armchair appeared right behind him, and he flopped into it without hesitation.

I decided to break the silence which was beginning to get heavy. It filled the air, making it harder to breathe.

"**So.…"** I said trying to draw it out.

"So what?" he snapped at me, and I was taken aback. I looked into his eyes and saw anger, and lot's of it. Which surprised me even more considering I have no idea why.

"**Isra?"** I asked tentatively. "**What's wrong? I haven't done anything."**

"Oh Yeah. That's what you think. But really you're just an ignorant bastard." Isra replied with a grimace etched on his face.

Whoa, that caught me by surprise.

"Oh really, it did, did it? See, that's what you get. You don't know anything! You don't realise what you've done! To me! To everyone! You ruined everything just because you are a pig-headed stubborn jerk! You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself!"

Ok, now I really didn't know what was going on. What was he talking about? He didn't give me enough time to say my thoughts aloud. He just kept yelling.

By now his face was bright red and scrunched up in anger, and he was shaking his fist at me. His whole body was trembling in fury.

"Yeah, of course you don't know what's going on!" He continued. Then his voice got louder, if that was possible, and I flinched. "And that's because you never stayed around long enough to find out! You literally gave up and now I'm stuck here, you idiot! Do you think I want to be here, experiencing everything you do? Watching your miserable excuse of a life? Well, I don't." he paused for a breath, and I stared at him, too shocked to say anything.

"I'm not meant for this." His voice now quieted, it was full of sorrow when he spoke again. "Well, I _wasn't _meant for this" He muttered with his voice full of resentment.

I really didn't understand anything, I asked Isra to explain.

"It doesn't matter, Abe." That was a quick change in attitude. Does he also have multiple personality disorder.

**Why not?** I asked.

"Because what's done is done, and I know you didn't mean for it to happen, I'm just kinda still pissed."

**I have absolutely**** no** **idea what you are talking about. Could you please just** **tell me what you mean by all of this.** I tried to sound gentle -not my thing- because maybe then I would get _something _out of him, _maybe._

"_No__!_" Or maybe not. I mean, talk about blunt.

**Okay, can you tell me why not?** I still had to try to be nice.

"No, can we just talk about something else. What about Rose?" When he said her name I couldn't help but hear some sort of fondness in his voice.

**What about her?** Way to change a subject.

"She's your daughter." It was a statement not a question, I didn't bother replying 'cause he already knew that.

"And you love her...more than anything." There was a funny look on his face as he said the last part, which I couldn't place.

_Yes, I do._ It was the truth, I loved my daughter, more than anything.

Isra looked like he was going to say something, and I just knew that he was going to tell me the truth.

But wouldn't you know it, the alarm clock went off inside, totally destroying the mood.

It continued to buzz, but was more like it was taunting us as we sat there. Not being able to take it any longer, I stormed inside, threw the alarm clock against the wall, where it smashed into lots of little pieces, then I proceeded to collapse onto the bed.

I saw Isra silently slip back into his room, and I sighed heavily.

Suddenly, the whole morning events came to me; the nightmare, the feeders, Isra, and I felt the darkness rushing towards me...and I gladly welcomed it.

_Pictures danced beneath my eyes._

_Slow inconsistent flickers at first, but becoming faster and more frequent. It was quiet, until a sharp cry of baby could be heard._

_The picture focused on a house. It was the middle of the night, and very dark, but the moon was bright, so I could easily make out the features of the house. It was small but nice, white picket fence, and a garden that was slightly unkempt._

_Then I was suddenly looking through a window, into a room. But not any room, a nursery, obviously a little girl's. _

_I could see the pale pink paint of the walls, the teddy bears on shelves around the walls, a few photos and a white crib._

_And what was inside that crib was what knocked the breath out of me. Cuddled between a light purple blanket was the most gorgeous baby girl, I had ever seen. She had dark curly black hair, plump lips, round chubby cheeks, she had fairly dark skin which was slightly flushed as she kicked and thrashed in her cot._

_But the baby's eyes were what had me frozen. They were a deep chocolate brown and looked endless. I felt myself melting as I looked into them, and all that mattered was this child._

_And I knew who this child was...it was Rose._

_Without unconsciously deciding to, my feet somehow found me standing next to the white iron crib. Although it didn't feel like I was really there. I was just an observer, or a ghost._

_As if sensing I was there the child looked up, and stopped wailing, her brown eyes met my identical brown ones._

_The look on her face was too knowing for a child her age, she looked lucky to be 2 months old. But her gaze held more power than any adult could._

_My hand reached forward to stroke the child's cheeks, when suddenly the door opened, my hand jerked back._

_None other than Janine came into the room, rushing to the side of the cot. It was obvious that she couldn't see me._

_At seeing her mother the child -Rose- started to squirm and wiggle, in a fruitless attempt to get out of her blanket. Janine looked down on our daughter with a slight smile as she watched her. There was also a hint of amusement._

_As if seeing that amusement, the child didn't look happy, and by the sound of it, she wanted her mother to know._

_She started with a whimper, and her lip pouted as tears began to well up in her beautiful eyes. Janine quickly realised this and scoped the baby up in her arms, and rocked her slightly against her chest. She started to calm down after a minute._

"_You don't like to be teased, do you?" She murmured to the wrapped bundle in her arms. As if to prove her point, the tiny child's lip pouted out again, in a cute face, but it looked a little mad__. -if that was possible for a child of her age-_

_Janine bit on her lip, trying not to laugh, probably afraid her daughter would take it personally. "You are already so much like your daddy", she murmured._

_I felt the words rush through me 'daddy'._

_It felt so right. This is where I should've been. Not half-way across the world._

_But I wasn't. I _was _half-way across the world. But most importantly, not there for the two people who I love most in the world, when they needed me the _most_._

_I decided to go back to watching my two princesses instead of wallowing in self pity, because I knew I could and most likely would, when I got up anyway. I also knew that watching this was also going to make it so much harder when I woke up._

_Janine was still cradling Rose, placing soft kisses on her nose, cheeks, hair and fingers. It was clear in her eyes, how much she loved the child in her arms, but there was also sorrow there to, and I knew what that was for; me not being there._

"_Oh Ibrahim. I wish you could be here. You'd love her so much. And she'd love you. She is so perfect." She said as if she was reading my thoughts. But the last part was murmured quietly. "And she's ours."_

_All I wanted in that moment was to go over to her, tell her I was there, that I wasn't leaving, and how much I loved them. But I couldn't. Because I screwed up; big time. I let the best thing that had ever happen to me walk out of my life._

_I heard Janine sigh, tears started pooling in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks, she sniffled on sobs. She cradled our daughter closer, fighting within herself to keep from falling apart. Rose was looking concerned at her mother; far more alert than any baby. But Janine wasn't looking._

_With shaking feet Janine went and sat in a white rocking chair in the corner, which I hadn't noticed, it was in the dark, away from the window. She rocked Rose in her arms, seeming to do it without realising it, as she stared out of the window. _

_I saw a quick flash and looked to my right, alongside the crib was a dresser with a alarm clock on top. The numbers showed that it was 2:00. so both Rose and Janine should have been asleep. Janine seemed to realise this to, she sighed again and holding our daughter in one arm and brushing away shed tears with the other,_

_she then turned her attention back to the moving purple wrapped bundle. "Are you ready to go back to sleep, my petal?" She cooed to Rose._

_As if knowing exactly what her mother was talking about she started squirming and making funny gagging noises, along with other normal baby noises. She made it obvious that she didn't want to go to sleep._

_Janine chuckled "Okay then. Do you want a bottle?" She asked the still wiggling blanket wrapped baby._

_Immediately all wriggling and movement seized from Rose as she looked up with her chocolate eyes. She had an almost pleading look on her face, which made Janine smile. Rose pouted her plump lips again._

"_Okay, a bottle it i__s!__" Janine said, and Rose started to move again. She was a __wiggly__ baby, I'll give her that. She let out what could almost be called a sequel of laughter, and she gave her mother a wide gummy smile It was gorgeous._

_Janine headed out of the room, down a long narrow hallway, passing some other rooms along the way, and into a kitchen. The kitchen was right next to the lounge, Janine headed over there first. In the middle of the lounge was a child's play mat. It was pink, plush, with soft cushion matting. She placed Rose on there while she went to the kitchen, she then proceeded to make Rose's bottle._

_I silently sat next to Rose in the middle of the room and watched as she finally managed to wriggle out of her blanket and started to play with her toes. She was the image of cute._

_A few minutes later Janine came back in, warm bottle in hand. She scooped Rose up making cooing noises. She then took Rose in her arms back to the nursery._

_She sat in the rocking chair again, as she fed Rose the bottle. I watched as I lent on the doorway._

_After Janine had finished feeding her, she tried to coax her into going back to sleep. Rose wasn't having a bar of it, Janine was starting to get a little bit grumpy._

"_Hey, kid. I need sleep too, and your going to be grumpy tomorrow" Rose just pouted in response._

"_Fine" Janine grumbled._

_It really was funny to watch a grown woman argue with a 2 month old baby. But Rose was so much smarter than most. It was like she understood. But what could you expect with her being Janine and my daughter._

_Janine got a tighter grip on Rose as she stood, then headed back down the hallway, then into another room. It was obviously Janine's room._

_It had a large bed in the center of the room, the rest I couldn't see from the poor lighting._

_I just watched Janine as she slipped into bed holding Rose, she cradled her until they both fell asleep._

_It was the picture of serenity. Janine's deep slow breathing filled the room._

_Then everything started to shake, the walls, the floor, Janine stayed asleep. Then I realised it was me being shaken._

I slowly and groggily opened my eyes to see Marvin standing over me. Great, hopefully this day would be full of more breakthroughs.

**Okay, so that's chapter 13.**

**Review and tell us what you think.**

**-Goodbye**

**Ruby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I know I've taken forever. I just couldn't find the inspiration to write, but I promise the chaps will be coming quicker now.**

**Thanks for all of you reviews.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter 14: The nightmares that followed**

"Oh, just go _away_", I mumbled as the pillow was covering my face.

But Pavel wasn't having any of that. He prized the pillow from my grip, and I stared at him in annoyance. It didn't seem to faze him as he chuckled at me before walking off towards the door.

I sighed and looked towards the clock.

I had work to do.

I hadn't seen much of Rose in the past few days. She had mostly been around the Belikova's. Helping Olena, or just following the youngest Belikova -Viktoria- around town.

I had been watching her fairly closely but I couldn't seem to find anything as to why she was _really _here. Call it a father's intuition or whatever else it may be, but I _knew _there was something else going on here.

Of, course rumour had spread that there was an un-promised American dhampir girl here, and so the rest of the town was probably doing just as much wondering as I was. If not more.

I got up, had a shower, then got myself dressed. A lot of people would call my dress style too flashy. But I like it. It makes me stand out. And I doubt there would be many people who would forget me, even after one encounter. So I had to make a good first impression, didn't I?

I decided on my gold scarf (it was a family heirloom-like all my scarf's were), my usual coat, and a expensive black suit. Not that money really mattered that much to me. Why would it?

Once Pavel, Marvin and myself had, had breakfast we set out into the crisp morning air, and down the main streets of Baia.

With the refreshing air in my face, my head cleared and some of the things I had tried my hardest to keep at bay these last few days seemed to come upon me like a ton of bricks. And that was the last few nightmares.

And I had thought the first one was bad, but now I didn't know. I thought the mind torture would be the worst. Seeing what could've been. But that was only until the night after.

I shivered, not from the cold but the memory, as I was almost swept into the recollection of the nightmare.

_I was in the dark._

_I couldn't see anything._

_There seemed to be no end and no beginning to the depths of where I was being held._

_I called out but all I could hear was the fading of my voice in the distance; there was no solid surface for me voice to return, and __I stayed in almost deafening silence._

_The air seemed to weigh in on me. Dragging me down. Suffocating me in the thick merciless air. _

_It chilled me to the bone. And I felt shivers running up mine spine._

_I fell to the ground, under an invisible weigh. Everything seemed to close in on me. I was gasping for breath._

_Then a hiss seemed to vibrate from the darkness. Surrounding me, and wrapping me with the sharp pitches of sound. Making my head throb, and my eyes water._

_I was consumed with rolls of fear washing over me. But they weren't my own._

_I head whimpering coming from a nearby patch of darkness._

_I slowly but cautiously, made my way towards the sound._

_I still couldn't see anything but I could hear the sound getting louder and louder._

_Closer and closer._

_I bend down feeling for whatever was making the noise._

_I felt warmth beneath my fingers._

_Warm skin._

_A pulse and a beating heart._

_A live body._

_I had the faintest idea who the body belonged to, but I just didn't want to think about it._

_I wrapped my arms around the tiny, petite figure. And lifted the body easily into my lap; nursing it the way you would a new born child. Supporting her head. _

_The it was as if a light was turned on. I could see her, as if it was day, but we were both still surrounded in darkness._

_I could see the soft feminine outlines of her face, her sleek chin bone,and rounded cheeks. He lips, and those eyes that I could lose myself in. and her beautiful red curly hair._

_Everything that I had missed so much in the past 18 years._

_The years that seemed if they had not even happened any more, now that she was here and back in my arms again._

_But there were changes to. Ones that I knew weren't good._

_Her cheeks, normally so flushed and bright, were pale, almost like a Moroi. Her body, normally so story and vibrant, was limp and lifeless._

_Her eyes that were like the soul of my being, always so firm and full of energy, were now like hollow pits filled with pain and despair._

_And her usually unblemished skin, now had a dark line about three inches long across her forehead, which was steadily oozing blood down her face, and over her perfectly sculptured nose._

_I was starting to panic._

_Her eyes were becoming less focused and her breathing more shallow. Then she seemed to just slip out of my fingers._

_She tumbled out of my arms and onto the invisible floor shrouded in blackness._

_I was frantically trying to reach fro her, but it felt like my fingers were slipping through sand. It was like she wasn't even there._

_I was panicking. I could feel the blood pounding in my head, the adrenaline pumping in my veins. And it only made me try harder._

_But it was all in vein._

_No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get her. A deep throaty chuckle impregnated the air, diffusing into the space, and wrapping around the both of us._

_Out of the darkness stepped a man. He was lit up like the both of us, but was still surrounded in endless blackness. Which made him seem even more menacing._

_He was about medium heigh, muscular build, and obviously a Dhampir._

_Or was._

_He was now a Strigoi._

_And a terrifying one at that._

_With the air of his walk, or more like prance, I knew he was here to attack._

_My though went immediately to Janine's almost lifeless form on the blackness and I stood protectively in front of her. Hopefully looking a hell of a lot more confident than I felt._

_I didn't know how long I would last, but I would die trying to save my Janine._

_With another deep laugh rumbling from his throat the strode froward, and in a speed that only Strigoi could possess, picked me up._

_And quite literally send me soaring through the air._

_With the blackness seeming to scrape my face, my arms my legs._

_I landed quite heavily but silently on the invisible ground, some ten yards from the Strigoi and my beloved Janine._

_I saw what he was about to do and immediately leapt into action._

_He crouched down next to Janine, with a menacing look on his face, staring at her neck._

_I knew what was going to happen next, and I couldn't do anything about it._

_I tried to run towards her, but I couldn't I just wasn't moving._

_All I could do was watch in horror._

_He started to lean down slowly, then very fast his fangs sank straight into her neck._

_I heard the the small almost inaudible gasp escape from her parted lips, and saw as her small body arched as he was pulling the blood from her very veins._

_I still couldn't do anything._

_Her eyes were drooping closed when he pulled away._

_I felt relief, that maybe he would leave her be and she would somehow survive._

_Then I felt confusion as his actions caught up with me, and I wondered why he would stop. Strigoi didn't show compassion for their victims._

_Then I felt complete and undiluted horror. He was going to turn her. Oh no!_

_And I thought things couldn't get any worse._

_He Strigoi rocked back and then rested all his weight on his knees._

_He bit into his hand, deeply and drawing blood, and then lowered it to Janine's mouth._

_He slipped his hand under her back, lifting it and tilting her head backward. Her mouth lulled open, and he pressed his palm to it._

_He stayed like that for a while._

_And although I couldn't see it I knew that the blood from his hand was travelling down her throat. A thick liquid, bright red, thick but with a rustic smell. I was glad I couldn't see it._

_I didn't want to be seeing this. Watching my beloved Janine turn into the thing that she despised most._

_Finally he left. He left her there. To her own fate. I was determined to try and help __her. No, I was going to help her. I didn't know how, but there must be some way to stop the change. To save Janine. I had to do it. I was going to do it. There was no way I would or could ever leave her to that fate._

_Not my Janine._

_Not now and not ever._

_I tried to get to her. To run as fast as I could. But I seemed to be going backwards. For every step I tried to take forwards, I would be taken five backward._

_I was getting further and further away, and everything was starting to fade._

_Before everything went completely, I looked back to my love and saw her eyes open._

_They were crimson red._

I remember waking up after that nightmare.

Being covered in sweat, and having my heart filled with more dread than I had even felt the night before. It had taken an hour long cold shower, for me to even start to calm down.

Just seeing her like that. Broken. And bleeding.

And what she had become.

I had hoped that the nightmares would finish after that. But I knew they wouldn't.

And of course they didn't fail to disappoint.

They came back, and the ones after that almost seemed to be a continuation of the past horror.

And I felt myself yet again slip into the recollection on the time I spent in my own personal hell on earth.

The place I swore would ruin me one day.

_This time I wasn't in the dark, but in a warm and familiar place._

_It was Janine's old dorm room._

_Back at College._

_It was just the way I remembered it. The plain white walls. Double bet wit purple and white sheets. Stacks of assignment papers on the white wooden desk. Her office chair pushed into the corner._

_Being here again it was almost as if I could pretend it was just another day at college. I was sitting in her room, waiting for her charge to be finished with her classes schedule, when Janine guardian partner and her would swap, and I would spend time with her._

_I remember some of the times we had spent in this room. Doing homework, watching some movie, laughing about some random thing that had happened in class, talking about anything and everything, kissing her and the feel of her lips on my lips, of her skin on my skin. The times we would just by the windows in each others embrace and watch the sun rise, the time we spent in a quiet silence, as comfortable as a warm blanket on a winters night._

_I layed down on the bed, just remembering._

_It seemed so long ago. I remember one of the last time we had been in this room together._

_I had come to pick her up for the dance. That stupid dance. The dance that had ruined my whole entire life._

_That night, at that dance,my heart had shattered. My whole world had shattered. And I doubted very much that anything would ever be the same again._

_And all because that blasted Tatiana Ivashkov had seen us walking out of this room together._

_I could've killed her that night._

_That's how mad I was at her for what she had done._

_When we were just about to start dancing, Janine with a beautiful serene smile on her face, dressed lovely in an elegant ball gown, and finally off duty for one night, Tatiana Ivashkov, had casually strutted up to us as if she owned the joint._

_She literally did-well her father did-but that way beside._

_When she strode up to us everyone looked our way, and I had pulled Janine closer into my side._

_She had then come up to us and-_

_The door opened with a loud creak and I had shot up, in surprise, and been snapped out of the memory like a rubber band being stretched to it's limit and burst._

_I silently sat there listening for tell-tale signs of someone in the other room. I could hear light footfalls on the carpet, the sound of someone hanging up their coat, and then heading toward the door to the bedroom I was in._

_The footsteps were incredibly familia; I knew them almost as well as my own, and would be able to pick them out anywhere. They belonged to Janine._

_I looked up to see her standing in the door way, her hands on her hips, and small smile on her lips._

_I couldn't help but to smile in response. She then took her hands off her hips, walked towards me, and sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted up into sitting position and moved closer to her, not wanting to have even an inch between us._

_She smiled again, and I wrapped my arms around her, as she rested her head on my chest. I placed my hand under her chin, slowly lifting her head up so I could look into her deep and endless light chocolate eyes._

_I lost my self in her eyes and didn't realise we were slowly leaning in until I felt the electricity spark between us as her lips brushed mine.**(AN: This is the first make-out scene I have ever written so if it's bad I'm sorry)**_

_What started out light and loving, soon turned lustful and needy. I lips moved in sync, moulding together, faster and faster. We were both breathing heavy, and my hands were subconsciously running down her legs to her thighs, and pulling them closer, wrapping them around me._

_Suddenly something animal erupted between us and I knew I needed her. I deepened the kiss running my tongue over her lips begging for entrance. She gladly allowed it and our tongues battled for dominance. She gasped as I sucked on her tongue, her eyes closed as she threw back her head and moaned in pleasure._

_It was a real turn on._

_But then things changed, and I didn't know what was happening until it really hit me._

_Moaning she unwrapped her legs from my waist, and roughly pushed me onto the bed. I was thinking this was still more foreplay between us._

_My eyes were closed in pleasure as she continued to kiss me._

_It was deep and needy, and boy did I need her._

_Our tongues were roaming each others mouths, battling for dominance. I won, and my tongue continuously swept around her mouth, tasting. I ran my tongue lightly across her teeth, then gasped and jerked back out of the kiss in surprise as I felt something sharp on her teeth._

_They were fangs._

_I then opened my eyes and looks in her crimson ones._

_I tried to back away but she just grabbed my wrists holding them painfully tight and pushing me back into the bed. _

_Her eyes were full of hunger, but not the 'I need you and want to make out with your' hunger. It was the 'I want to suck your blood and then kill you' hunger._

"_This", she hissed "Is for not saving me."_

_With that she leant down and fast as lightning sank her fangs into my neck._

_I arched my back as I felt blinding pain, then moaned as waves of pleasure swept across my body. I had felt a blissful smile cover my face as I slowly drifted off into blackness. _

Then more came the next night.

Following on from the past nightmares, slowly trying to send me insane.

_I was sitting in a small cafe._

_The cafe was La Bella and was situated on the beach front._

_This was the last place I had ever seen my beloved Janine. The place where we had our last conversation, where I had found out about my child that was growing in her stomach. And where the biggest and most hurtful argument in my whole life had took place._

_I looked around myself to find the place empty. This was strange, all the times I had ever been here, it had been packed. It was one of the most popular tourist cafes here,but I didn't let the thought worry me much._

_I was oddly at peace. _

_Then she walked in the door. Janine. But she wasn't my Janine, and I knew that instantly. Her skin, instead of being lightly flushed was pale, deathly pale, her teeth, instead of being pearly whit and flat, were pointed and dripping a wet red liquid. And her eyes, oh her sweet eyes. What used to be light chocolate, so deep and full of love that you could melt in were now bright crimson, and instead of radiating warmth, they radiated hostility, and coldness of air._

_I unconsciously took a step backwards, and she took a few forwards. She still had the same grace she did a Dhampir, and she swiftly moved towards where I was now frozen in horror. She bent down slowly towards my neck, and sniffed it. I heard a animal-like growl of appreciation rumble in the depths of her throat as she took in the sight of the fresh blood pumping through the veins in my neck._

_I really hoped she would be quick and just get it over and done with. It seemed like today God was going to answer my prayers at least. Today of all days?'Bout time he showed some compassion for little old me. But it was just a tad too late now._

_Okay Abe, enough sarcasm your about to die. Great, now I'm talking to myself._

_I really hope she would just do it already and end my shit excuse of a life._

_Then finally. _

_I sucked in a deep breath through gritted teeth as I felt her fangs puncture deep into my neck. The bliss rolled over me as my body trembled in the pleasure and ecstasy that the bite brought._

_The feeling of being so light and wonderful. Being so carefree, with not a worry in the world. All I felt was the bliss, loosing myself in the pleasure, and smiling like a drunken idiot._

_I didn't even realise as I began to be drained empty, as the darkness started to creep up on me, and then swallowed me whole._

_And how could I notice as in slow motion my body tumbled lifelessly onto the stone floor of the one place where the pain began. _

_It seemed funny that after all these years the place the started the misery would be the place where it all ended. _

This nightmare had left me just as shaken as the rest had, maybe even more, and I was fearful that they would all be the same.

Her being one of _them_ then her killing me. But the next one was different.

_I was in a forest, and I noticed it to be the forest that surrounded the college where Janine, her charge and myself attended._

_I looked around taking in everything before me. It was night, that much was obvious. The forest seemed to be exactly the same as it was last time I was here, but I guessed that all forest would probably look this way, or at least similar._

_I heard twigs breaking with footsteps. Confident footsteps._

_I knew who this was going to be and I knew what was going to happen. It would be Janine, as a Strigoi, and she would come and taunt me with those new crimson eyes of hers, silently mocking me, and then she would kill me._

_It was plain and simple. And I was getting used to these recurring nightmares that were continuously haunting both my sleeping and my waking hours. But that didn't mean that I wasn't sacred, every time I saw those crimson eyes and all the other changes on my beloved, or every time those fangs would sink into my neck, and I could hear my delicate flesh rip open, and feel the pull in my blood stream as she sucked the life dry from my very own body._

_But no. I wasn't scared, I was petrified. And tonight wasn't any different as I saw her stealthy move towards me, as graceful as a dancer but more agile and certainly more dangerous._

_The moonlight danced across her skin, making her seem even more pale and flushed out , and making her fangs glimmer, becoming, if possible, even more intimidating. In the lighting of the forest it was hard to see the colour of her eyes. I knew they would be crimson, but in this light, before I died, I could just try and pretend that they were the chocolate brown I loved. But her posture broke the fantasy, she wasn't my love any more._

_With the strike of a cobra she was suddenly on top of me, and my back was pressed hard into the bracken and debris on the forest ground. She hissed at me._

_This was the end._

_She bend in and sniffed my neck, and a slight moan escaped her lips. She then licked my neck, running her tongue from my ear lobe to my shoulder blade._

_In any other situation I would've loved this, but now I was frozen in horror and fear._

_I saw something glimmer in the moonlight, next to my side. I looked over and saw a stake half buried in the dirt and leaves._

_I know knew what I had to do._

_Janine was still completely focused on my neck, but I could see she was growing impatient so I knew that I had to act, and fast._

_I gripped the stake firmly in my grasp half-surprised that it didn't hurt although that wouldn't of stopped me,just as she was leaning in for the fatal bite. _

_With a quickness that surprised both myself and by the looks of her face, Janine as well, I swung the stake forward and rammed it straight into her heart._

_She jerked up hissing and tried furtively to get it out, before toppling to the ground. I immediately rushed over to her staring into her eyes that were slowly turning back into the brown of my beloved. She gasped and her eyes which were now again the brown I had fallen in love with started to droop closed._

_No, no, no. this couldn't be happening. I frantically grabbed her hand and started whispering how much I loved her in her ear._

_Surprising me, she firmly gripped my hand back, and opened her eyes once more to look steadily into mine._

"_I will always love you", she said strongly._

_Her body drooped and went limp._

_Her eyes closed._

_They never opened again._

_I woke , tears streaming down my face both in the real world and in the dream world, and my heart shattering. Again._

This dream even maybe put my heart, as silly as it seems, at rest.

It was if she was really a Strigoi, but only in my dreams, and she had finally been put to rest.

But last night.

I was still confused about that.

It was different, so different to the rest of my nightmares. And I couldn't help but hope they would all be like this from now on. It was peaceful, as if I could just imagine that it was real.

A reality.

Not that life had made a complete u-turn from that, and was the complete opposite.

_I was standing on a patio looking out into a beautiful sunrise. I could hear birds chirping all around me, and other wildlife. It was beautiful._

_I looked around at the patio._

_Behind me there were two doors leading into a house, and I could obviously see that I was in the backyard of this house. Just from the back it was beautiful, it had cream coloured walls, and pot plants and flower boxes scattered the patio, but in a way that made it look beautiful._

_It all somehow seemed so familiar and welcoming, but I swear that I had never been here in my life._

_Just then the door burst open and a squealing toddler in only a nappy, came tearing out, her dark hair flying everywhere, and hid herself behind and between my legs, clutching at them. _

_I felt myself chuckle as I swooped the little girl up in my arms cuddling her to myself, as she buried her face in my hair. I heard a little chuckle escape her little lips, and she hid in her hair._

"_Rosemarie, Oh Rosemarie. Come out, come out wherever you are", I heard someone call out from the house._

_Then the doors swung open again, much less noisily, and Janine stepped out into the morning air clutching a small purple top and small denim jeans outfit meant for the giggling toddler in my arms._

"_Oh there you are", Janine said spotting the child, Rosemarie. But I had a feeling she had known she was out here the whole time. It would've been hard not to with all the racquet._

"_Daddy can't protect you", she continued with a hint of amusement seeping in to her voice. _

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy", Rose (as that of course is who she is) squealed gripping my neck tighter in her pudgy little fingers. I laughed unwrapping her from my embrace and placing her on the ground, much to her disarray._

"_Are you not letting your mummy dress you again, Rosie? You need to get dressed."_

_Rose humphed. "No, wose won't. Wosie won't.**(AN:It's baby talk, so just letting you know that I haven't made a spelling mistake.)** No get dressed. No, no,no.", she grumbled, being as persistent as usual. This was becoming a daily routine._

_Seeing as it didn't look like Janine was getting anywhere, I decided to step in and try and help. I would probably only make things worse. Which I did._

"_Okay, Rosie. We can do this the hard way, or the easy way. It's up to you. We do this the easy way, and you let us get you dressed. Or we do this the hard way and we force you in to the clothes"_

_Of course the threat was meaningless as I could or would ever be able to hurt my precious daughter. I just sort of hoped that for once she would make this easy for everyone and co-operate._

"_Fine"_

_Yes!_

"_We do it hard way."_

_Oh no._

_She then put her hands by her side and stood there like statue staring strongly into my eyes, silently telling me she wasn't going to back. Okay then, we might as well get this over with._

_I looked over to Janine and she silently handed me the clothes. Then was one of the things about our relationship. That we didn't need words for the other to understand. She then sent me a small smile, like she knew something that I didn't._

_I bend down in front of Rose's still unmoving form._

"_Right then, little girl. The hard way it is."_

_And my God, was it hard. I'd give Rose one thing, she strong for a two and a half year old. It had taken around one hour and forty five minutes just to get her dressed._

_She had stood there still and rigid as a board then whole time and had refused to move willingly even the slightest to help me get her clothes._

_Of course Janine was no help at all. She just stood there silently laughing to herself the whole time. I mean, she could've helped. And I was pretty damn sure Rose found it pretty funny too, as I swear I saw her lips twitch once or twice. She must've been using all her will power to stop from laughing._

_Afterwards I was literally exhausted._

_The day seemed to pass relatively quickly after that. We had given her breakfast, more banana custard landing on Janine and Myself than what she ate. _

_Reading her a book, which ended up torn to shreds when she had asked to read it herself, and me being the idiot I am gave it to her._

_Playing game in the backyard, where she seemed to disappear every five seconds and we would always find her going through some cupboard or draw back in the house._

_Then finally, finally I was her morning nap time._

_Of course getting her to sleep was the hard part, she just had way too much energy._

_After a while she was finally out and Janine and myself sat on the couch in the living room, wrapped in each others arms, enjoying the peace and quiet that we so rarely were able to have._

_I looked into her beautiful eyes, and could see that there was something she wanted to tell me. And badly._

"_So, spill. What's the goss?", I asked trying to lighten the mood._

_It worked and she smiled up at me._

"_I'm pregnant", she said._

_I didn't know what to say or do, so I did the only thing that seemed right._

_I kissed her._

In reality all this thinking hadn't taken that long, and so no-one noticed my lapse in focus. Except Isra.

"You okay?" he asked

**Yea, of course. **I internally shrugged.

Isra was about to say something else, but just then we spotted her.

Rose was walking into the general store.

Well, it seemed I now had some work to do.

**I really hope this made up for the late update!**

**Now just a quick AN. Or maybe a long one. A reminder to vote on the poll. I have added more suggestion on there, and the poll will be up until the last chap, then I will see what wins and change it.**

**I was also wondering if there was anyone reading this willing to help me beta this story? Or even just to help with spelling or ideas. I was going to look on the beta part of the website but I figured that my readers would be a better choice than someone who hasn't even heard of my story.**

**Also I have a sort of competition going on. In your reviews I want you to try and guess who Isra is. If you get it right you get a prize, and that person will be allowed to help me come up with the plot and even help me write the sequel (the one that's not Spirit Bound) So get your thinking caps on. There will also be prizes for the people who come up with some of the most craziest ideas.**

**Does anyone have any favourite sayings or phrases in this FF? If you do you can tell me in your review. **

**More Father/Daughter love in the next chapter.**

**please review!**

**Let's see if we can make it to 100!**

**Goodbye**

**Ruby (Rozka4eva)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back!**

**I have now given up with apologising about late chapters.**

**I get tehm up when I can. I am very busy, and do have lot's of other obligations.**

**I'm also working on some new stories.**

**I do not own VA!**

**Chapter 15:Ghost Stories**

I silently followed Rose into the grocery store. I idly wondered what she was doing her while I weaved through the few shoppers and the isles, trying to keep out of her sight.

Was she shopping here like some peasant? Is that what she came to Baia to do? Turn in to your average country girl. But there was no way I was going to let that happen. She had too many other good things going for her.

Like becoming the guardian of the last Dragomir heir. There would be many a guardians that would kill for a chance like that. And here she was throwing it all away.

But, I reminded myself again, she had her reasons. I knew she did.

I watched her as she quietly wandered around, reading from a list, and every now and then picking up something from a shelf, checking the label and placing it in to the basket she carried.

She seemed strangely peaceful, I thought, as I watched her looking around herself, and idly swinging the basket to and fro. I wondered if she was ever this peaceful at the academy, but I doubted it. There she was constantly surrounded by violence and death, but here she was surrounded by love.

I yet again experienced the pang in my chest, that I was becoming used to as I thought about how Rose had missed out on all those things. Because I was terrible. No, I wasn't even a father.

After she had been here a while she spotted Mark, the Dhampir from the few days before. I saw them start to talk so I shifted from my position from behind the cereal isle and moved closer to listen in, behind an isle full of tinned soup.

I mean, who seriously eats tinned soup now a days anyway?

"How about you just get back to listening to Rose, and worry about the tinned soup at a later date?" Isra suggested.

But I really knew that he was just as worried about Rose as I was, and probably didn't care about tinned soup.

Tinned soup is a big issue.

Not.

"I wondered if you were still around", he said, giving Rose a warm smile.

"Yeah", Rose replied, lifting up her basket with a few groceries in it. "Just doing some shopping for Olena."

Yea, like some peasant. She could seriously be doing better things with her life. She was _meant _for better things.

"I'm glad your still here." Yea whatever! "You seem more...at peace"

How would he know?

"Abe leave it alone!" Isra scolded me.

**Go eat some tinned soup!** I replied. I laughed internally at my own joke. However lame it may be.

Isra just shook his head in exasperation.

We both tuned back into the conversation before us.

"You're ring is helping, I think", Rose said. "At least with the peace. It hasn't done much as far as any decision making goes."

Of course it didn't! It's a ring!

"Abe!", Isra said sharply. He was starting to sound a lot like my mother. As if things weren't bad enough. If you get where I'm going with this.

Mark frowned as he shifted his carton of milk from one as to the other. Seeming more like it was something to do, rather then his arm was getting stiff.

"What decisions?"

Is it any of your business?

"Is it any of _your _business? I just ignored him. It wasn't worth getting into it right now. Emphasis on _now_.

"What to do now. Where to go", she said a bit sullenly.

Become a guardian. Go home. Maybe?

"Why not stay here?", Mark said. Good one. Not!

She seemed to be deep in thought. No! She would not be staying here!

"I don't know what I'd do if I stayed here", she replied seeming a little down hearted.

"Get a job. Live with the Belikovs. They love you, you know. You fit right in with their family." He just had to keep filling her head with ideas, didn't he?

Isra just sighed.

She looked a little indifferent. I would've been at least a little happy. I was, but that was only until I saw her face. All hope faded as I saw the emotions playing havoc.

She looked so broken that it was hard to explain. I found myself wondering again what had happened to make her this way. She was thinking very hard about something, so hard that I was worried she might give herself a brain haemorrhage. Okay, maybe that's a bit of a exaggeration, but still.

"I don't know," she said defeated. She sounded-and looked-so broken. A broken record. "I just don't know if that's right for me," she finished.

"Better then the alternative," he now warned. "Better than running off with no real purpose, throwing yourself in the face of danger. That's no choice at all."

And as much as I despised Mark (the stupid Deli Adam) I had to-grudgingly even-agree. It was a much better choice. But no matter what happened, the better choice overall was to get rose back to the States. And I would get her back there.

No matter what.

Even if I had to threaten her. Make bargains. Even scare her. I know I was going on about how much I care about her, and you are wondering how I could do this to her then? Well, I care about her enough that I would do anything to get her back safely. I just hoped she would forgive em one day for what I was about to do.

I could sense that Isra wasn't very happy about this choice. But her would get over his unease.

I know got back to listening to the conversation which had picked up again. Trying and failing to forget what I was about to do.

"hen we talked before...," Rose seemed a little hesitant and unsure. So I just knew that this was going to be another really crazy talk. She continued. "Well, we talked about what Liza and Oksana could do. But what about _you_?"

Huh? I didn't think I was going to like where this was going.

Mark's eyes narrowed. I think he has an idea where Rose is going with this.

"Have you ever...have you ever run into, um, ghosts?"

Ghosts!

**Sorry it's short!**

**Now remeber:**

**The guessing contest who who Isra is.**

**PM or review and say if you would like to become my beta.**

**Vote on my poll for the name of the story.**

**Next chap soon.**

**Please review.**

**Rozka4eva signing off. For now.**


	16. Very Important Author Note

**I'm back! Sort of**

**I have now given up with apologising about late chapters.**

**I get them up when I can. I am very busy, and do have lot's of other obligations.**

**I'm also working on some new stories.**

**Sorry to all but this is not a chapter, but a very important AN.**

**I'm also sorry to those 2 people who reviewed today wanting to know when I will next update.**

**Now, spirit Bound is out which is good, but after reading it I don't really know what to do with this story. Abe is nothing like in my story, and him and Janine are nothing how I wanted mine to turn out. So now I have some options. I either quit this story, re-write it or just keep going along with what i'm doing. Opinions? **

**If people agree to me continuing then I have a chapter I can post immediately.**

**Also if people want me to update faster, would there be anyone interested in betaing my story for me? You'd get previews and a say in what happens?**

**Thanks, Ruby xoxoxox**


	17. So sorry, but another author note

Oh my god, words cannot explain how sorry I am for not updating this sooner! I am also very sorry to tell you all that this is not another chapter Although I very much wish it was.

Life has been hectic lately but that's not an excuse nor am I going to bore you all with the details. Something shall be arranged though and I shall have some chapters up as soon as I can manage. If anyone has any ideas or would like to help me even if its just for a few chapters please review it to me or pm me. It would be greatly appreciated.

Again, I can't explain how sorry I am.

So to all the readers, if I have any left, thankyou for being so patient.

But otherwise this story is on HIATUS.

I'm not sure though, I'm just considering re-starting it..

What do you think? Tell me please.

Much love, Rozka4eva. (Ruby)

Hopefully I'll be back soon xoxo


End file.
